Lord of the Damned
by Desaru1
Summary: Taken from his family at a young age and imprisoned against his will Naruto Uzumaki endures suffering no child should ever have to face. In the darkness he discovers a book that grants him the powers of a necromancer. Now Naruto is out for revenge as he hunts down his enemies and wreaks bloody vengeance on their lives. Warning: dark naruto, incest narutoXkushina, large harem, yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the manga/anime Naruto or any of its characters. I do however own the original characters inserted into my story.

**Warning: The following story is not intended for the innocent or the faint of heart. It is a dark story of vengeance that includes graphic scenes of violence, sexual themes and intercourse, mentions of rape, incest, strong language, and many scenarios some may find very disturbing. If this style of writing offends anyone then please stop reading now.**

**The main pairing will be Naruto/Kushina along with a rather large harem.**

Another minor warning is that this story will have several original characters of my own creation insert into it. There is also a possibility for some character bashing later on down the road. Finally one last thing to note is that I write fanfiction for fun but I'm also a very busy person. I can't guarantee I'll post a chapter every week or anything like that but I will try my best to post a new chapter as soon as I finish one. I'm currently in love with this story and I fully intend to finish it.

**Chapter One**

A ten year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze stood naked in the dark, his entire body covered in deep ragged cuts that left the young boy a bloody messy sight to behold. Beneath the blood and gore were scars from five years of abuse caused by stab wounds, burns, and vicious beatings. He stood shivering alone in the icy darkness his body quickly going deathly numb from the freezing temperatures; the only thing slowing the constant flow of blood pouring from his wounds…slowing but not stopping. Where he was the boy couldn't possibly say, the shadows veiled nearly everything around him. The only thing visible in the void was a strange stone alter covered in thick layers of ice. Sitting atop the alter was an old black hardback book, its pages yellowed with age. To human eyes though the book didn't merely appear old it seemed positively ancient. As if it had existed long before the world was formed and would continue to exist long after it was no more. On either side of the book were two stone torches burning with ghostly blue flames that barely offered any light.

Struggling against the intense pain of his wounds Naruto instinctively took a step towards the alter. The strange book on top it compelling him to come closer and closer despite his current situation, despite every thought of reason going through his head telling him to flee. He continued to force himself forward until he was a hairs breath away from the book. Instantly a dark voice echoed all around him saying, "At last you have arrived."

"Who are you?" The boy questioned.

In response two glowing red eyes materialized out of the darkness with dark slits for pupils. Whatever those eyes were connected to remained hidden in the dark however those crimson eyes were far from being human. They radiated power and malevolent intent.

"Only one who has endured immense suffering in life could summon me here, at the end."

"What do you mean? Who are you? Where are we?" Naruto asked confused.

"We are approaching the end of your life and soon the Shinigami will come to collect your soul."

_"H-He's saying I-I'm dead!" _Naruto thought in shock.

"Soon you will be," The mysterious eyes said as if it could read the blond boy's mind, "Before that you have one last choice to make: to give up and pass on into the afterlife or to walk a much darker and dangerous path into a trackless wilderness few return from but one that can grant you unsurpassable power."

The ten year old hesitated for a moment as he weighted the possibilities. All the while his body was growing colder and weaker by the second, his blood continuing to flow out from his wounds. It was a sign that the malevolent eyes were speaking the truth and he was in fact close to death. Naruto thought through the past five years. The events floating up before his mind's eye as he meticulously examined them. He remembered being kidnapped when he was five years old and thrown into an underground prison known as the Red Rock Prison; it's a maximum security penitentiary that housed the worst criminal offenders in Fire Country. Its reputation was so notorious that even the hardest criminal hearts feared being plunged into those dark depths. He remembered how the sadistic warden took pleasure locking him away with abusive inmates. Missing-nins, serial killers, traitors, pedophiles, and rapists, all could be found in that hell hole. All of whom took perverse delight in tormenting and abusing the child in the most horrific ways imaginable. The torment was so intense that in the dark dungeons of Red Rock Prison Naruto's mind couldn't cope with the horror's he endured and he began to lose all memory of his previous life outside the penitentiary's walls. It began slowly but over time he forgot the names and faces of his friends and even his own family. In desperation all he could hold onto was his name and the knowledge he'd once lived in the village of Konohagakure. Everything else was purged from his mind.

It all forced him to ask the question, why? Why him? Why did he have to suffer so much? He didn't have an answer to that question and it caused a small spark of anger to blossom into his heart. That spark soon turned into an inferno of hatred. He hated the warden who'd locked him away. He hated the prisoner's who tormented him. And above all he hated the mysterious person responsible for kidnapping him and condemning him to Red Rock Prison. Out of his hatred was born a desire for vengeance. He wanted to find all those responsible for his suffering and destroy them.

"This darker path, what does it entail?" Naruto asked finally.

"The book before you is known as Shikabane-hon (Corpse Book). Contained within it is all the knowledge of the Shadow Realm and the powers of the shinigami himself: the ability to resurrect the souls of the dead and enslave them to your will; the power of a necromancer. If this is what you want sign your name in blood inside the Shikabane-hon though be warned; to gain power over the dead comes at a price."

"What's the price?"

"To become a necromancer you must sacrifice the chance to enter into the blessed realm of heaven. The gates of paradise will forever be closed to you and you will become one of the damned."

Naruto's vision began to fade and the darkness around him began to close in. His body was almost completely frozen. The blood that coated his body was quickly becoming crimson sheets of ice across his skin. Death was closing in on him and soon it would be too late. Sensing this the glowing red eyes said, "You must choose now. Accept death or the power over it."

Naruto didn't even hesitate as he reached out and signed his name in blood inside the Shikabane-hon as he thought, _"Even if it means I have to sacrifice my very soul I'll find the ones responsible for all my pain and suffering. And I will destroy them!"_

* * *

The orange light from the fading sun glistened off the frozen snow covered roads as a black carriage traveled down it at a leisurely pace while more winter snow fell lightly from the sky. It was pulled by four coal black horses controlled expertly by a driver with bright gleaming red eyes and dressed all in black with a large hat that hid his face in shadows. Surrounding the carriage were ten samurai guards wearing crimson and black armor with silver masks that hid their faces from view. They walked alongside the carriage on foot while it traveled down the main road of the village of Takamachi in the Land of Lightning. The windows of the carriage were covered with a thick black cloth that shrouded its occupants from view.

Takamachi was a small village consisting mostly of farmers and fishermen. Its people lived in small run down wooden houses that were in poor condition. Broken windows, cracked walls, and split door frames were common sights amongst its structures. The entire village's appearance appeared poor and broken down; even the famer's fields were barren of crops and overrun with weeds. It was as if someone was siphoning all of the village's natural resources and monetary income and hording it for themselves, leaving everyone else to struggle and toil on their own.

The black carriage continued to pass silently through the village, attracting the attention of the few villagers wandering the street. It was an unusual sight to see due to the obvious wealth and opulence it radiated. As it passed through the village a young boy of about nine years of age with brown hair let his curiosity get the better of him and advanced a few paces towards the carriage. Suddenly out of nowhere an old man dressed in the formal robes of a priest rushed after the child and yanked him back. Fear was etched into his wrinkled face as he pulled the child closer to him with one hand while the other held up a strange white stone protectively.

In the child's ear he whispered, "Stay back! Always beware of the devil when he comes to your home."

The child's eyes widened in terror and slowly he began to recede back into the crowd now gathering behind him. Many of the villagers began to make strange signs with their hands designed to ward off evil spirits as the carriage slowly passed out of the village and into the nearby forest. The carriage rolled down a paved path through the forest for a long while until it came to a closed steel gate with a six foot stone wall that surrounded a large portion of the forest, marking it as a private estate. Beyond the gate was large manor decorated lavishly with high walls and richly designed architecture. Between the gate and the manor was a courtyard adorned with various stone sculptures and a large pond in which swam Koi fish; there was also twenty Kumo ninja observing the carriage and more importantly the masked samurai surrounding it.

The leader of the Kumo ninja advanced forward, passing through the gate that opened for him alone and once he was past closed again. He was a tall middle aged man with a bald head and dark olive skin. He wore a white flak jacket that was strapped over one shoulder, dark loose fitting pants, and shinobi sandals. He continued to advance forward yet as he did so the samurai remained motionless and unusually quiet. In fact the entire forest seemed to have become mysteriously silent, as if all the animals in the area had fled.

Only when the Kumo ninja was a few feet from the carriage did its driver speak, "Hello there sir is this Hikage-san's estate?"

Nodding his head in the affirmative the Kumo-nin replied, "It is, I was informed by Hikage-sama that a wealthy noble by the name Sasaki-sama was coming to visit. I presume this is his carriage."

"Indeed it is. Can you open the gate and allow us to enter?"

"I can but first I need to verify that Sasaki-sama is inside the carriage and that there are no…surprises for my employer. We've had trouble with enemy ninja trying to smuggle themselves inside the estate." Answered the Kumo ninja as he turned and headed for the carriage's door.

A cold hiss left the driver's lips as he shot back, "And who do you think you are that you can disturb my master?"

A tingling sensation of danger went down the Kumo ninja's spine but he stood his ground as he responded in kind, "My name is Kujou and I'm head of Hikage-sama's security. I will be confirming that Sasaki-san is inside the carriage or you will not be allowed to pass."

As Kujou reached for the door of the carriage suddenly all ten samurai guards drew their swords ready for battle. Kujou quickly stepped back and drew a kunai while the rest of the Kumo ninja behind the gate followed suit. There was a brief pause as the Kumo ninja were sizing up the samurai, determining how much of a threat they might be should a battle erupt.

The moment before it was about to, the door the carriage opened and out stepped a tall fifteen year old young man. He had long flowing blond hair that stretched halfway down his back and a handsome angular face. Although handsome was a severe understatement as he was positively, devastatingly handsome. His body was lean but with a strong muscular build and deathly pale skin. His clothing consisted of a long elegant black cloak, a grey shirt, black pants, and boots. Although his outfit was simple it was made from expensive fabrics that subtly conveyed his wealth.

Smiling he revealed sharp teeth as white as ivory as he said, "Pardon my guards Kujou-san. I can see you are an honorable man who is dedicated to your employer. Hikage-san is a lucky man to have such an efficient and thorough man as you as head of his security."

"T-Thank you Sasaki-sama." Kujou said, his voice containing a small quiver as he looked into the younger man's cold ice blue eyes; eyes that were like two razor sharp glaciers glistening with an unnerving light.

Sasaki's smile widened into something predatory as he continued, "Please feel free to search my carriage as much as you like."

Quashing his feelings of unease the head of Hikage's security replied, "A detailed search won't be necessary. I simply need to make sure everything's in order."

"Then please come and see for yourself."

The moment Sasaki said those words all ten samurai lowered their swords. Making a sign for the Kumo ninja still behind the gate to lower theirs, Kujou walked towards the carriage's door. Peering inside the man was taken aback at what he saw. Sitting on the comfortable leather seats was a beautiful woman with pale skin and wearing an expensive red dress. She had long straight black hair with two bangs framing her face…a face covered by a featureless white porcelain mask. Sitting comfortably beside the masked woman was a large black wolf that she was currently petting. As soon as Kujou's eyes connected with those blazing green eyes of the beast, the wolf let loose a menacing snarl and bared its fangs at the intruder.

"Satisfied?" Sasaki inquired suddenly right behind the ninja catching him off guard and causing him to flinch.

"Y-Yes, your guards will have to wait in the courtyard while you have your meeting with Hikage-sama. Also about your wolf…"

"Don't worry," The blond young man said motioning to the wolf still growling threateningly at Kujou, "His name is Mamoru and he is merely a pet."

Reluctantly Kujou nodded his head before turning towards the gate and calling out to his fellow Kumo-nin, "Open the gate!"

Inclining his head slightly Sasaki said, "Thank you for your understanding sir."

"Of course." The Kumo ninja replied as the blond young man reentered his carriage.

The gate to Hikage's estate opened and soon the black carriage and its samurai guards passed through on its way to the extravagant manor just up ahead. Once Sasaki and his men were out of earshot Kujou turned to one of his fellow Kumo ninja and said, "Keep an eye on the samurai. I've got a bad feeling about this nobleman and his guards."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

The inside of the manor appeared even more opulent than the outside. It was a large manor with dozens of rooms, each one decorated in rich carpets and hand carved furniture. Famous paintings and art pieces from three different countries could be found adorning the rooms. In particular several art pieces seemed to decorate the room Sasaki currently found himself in. It was a study of sorts with a large wooden desk in the back of the room while various extraordinarily comfortable looking chairs and couches could be found in the front. Hanging on the walls were various paintings one of which Sasaki stood examining.

Beside the blond young man stood his masked female companion. Now that she was standing in the proper light instead of being confined to the darkness of the carriage her true loveliness radiated outward freely, almost unnaturally. She appeared to be a young woman around eighteen years of age wearing a crimson dress that was an exquisite sleeveless evening gown that flowed down her shapely form; it was backless with two straps crossing across her shoulder blades and wrapping around her shoulders to connect with the front. This left a great deal of the woman's flesh exposed to flirt with the viewer's eyes. From the top of her neck, down her slender shoulders and curvy back, and finally all the way to the very tip of her waist was left naked. The front of the dress had a v-neck that revealed a great deal of her cleavage and was decorated in silver beads sewn onto it. In the lower half of the dress there was a long slit that went from her waist down to its bottom, exposing the flesh of her right leg from the middle of her thigh down to her foot in a seductive manner. Her foot wear was a pair of open toed high heel shoes decorated in silver. At both her and Sasaki's feet sat the wolf Mamoru, his green eyes watching the door to the room patiently.

A moment later the door did indeed open to reveal a man in his late twenties with short brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. He wore a formal grey kimono with a light blue cloak. Smiling he said enthusiastically, "Sasaki-sama welcome to my humble home!"

Turning his head but not his body away from the painting he'd been studying Sasaki replied with his own smile, "Thank you Hikage-sama and please feel free to call me Sasaki. It is my hope that by the end of this evening we will have become good friends."

"That is my hope as well and please feel free to address me merely as Hikage. Honorific's do sometimes become quite wearisome."

"Certainly."

Hikage glanced up at the painting his blond haired guest had been looking at previously and said pleased, "I see you've been admiring some of the paintings in my collection."

Glancing back up at the painting Sasaki replied, "Yes, I do believe this is a work from Water Countries most famous painter Akira Fujiro."

"Yes, I see you're well versed in the arts. I believe this one is titled _A Young Water Nymph and her Lover_."

The painting in question portrayed a young alabaster skinned girl of around eighteen years of age reclining nude on a large green lily pad. Her long black hair was messy as her slender fingers dipped into the wetness of the river below. Her eyes were closed while the rest of her face was a mask of sheer bliss. Her tender chest and rose colored nipples pushed up as she appeared to arch her back. Lying next to her was a naked young man with short dark hair. His lips were pressed against her neck in a series of passionate kisses while one of his hands reached out to caress one of her breasts. The scenery around the floating young girl and her lover was a dark green forest shrouded in mist. Its obvious erotic tones were not lost on either Sasaki or Hikage.

A contented sigh left Hikage's lips as he gazed at the painting longingly before saying, "I must confess this is my favorite painting out of all those in my collection."

"Really," Inquired Sasaki before motioning to the painting sitting on the wall next to it, "I much more prefer this one. I believe it is also a work by Akira Fujiro."

"Ah you mean _The Death of Paradise._"

The painting going under that title portrayed the same young woman as in the previous one and her male companion. The mood of this painting however was drastically different. The scenery was the same with a large green lily pad floating atop a river shrouded in mist however instead of the two lovers in an erotic display they were caught up in a deadly embrace. The man was now floundering desperately in the river; his eyes were wide with terror and his mouth wide open as if to let loose a scream that was lost as the young woman, who still sat atop the lily pad, forcefully held his head under the river's surface. Her eyes glowered with evil joy while her lips were formed in a sadistic smile in dark delight as she proceeded to drown her former lover.

"I can't say I enjoy this painting." Hikage said his mood changing slightly.

"But isn't it interesting," Sasaki said examining the two paintings, "Here we have the same young lovers but in two very different situations. One painting showing them in naïve sexual bliss the other revealing betrayal of a deadly sort. It's almost a warning."

"Against what?"

"A warning about who you let into your heart. I wonder just what the young man in both paintings did to earn the young girl's wrath. Perhaps he should have been more careful how he treated her, a lesson he unfortunately won't live to regret."

"Perhaps so, it is an interesting perspective on the two paintings at the very least but while we're on the subject of beautiful women who is this with you?" The brown haired man asked, his eyes glancing up and down her curvy body without even a hint of subtly.

Finally turning away from the paintings Sasaki replied indifferently, "She's merely a slave girl I discovered some time ago."

"Really, what's her name?"

"It was taken from her."

"How can you steal a name from someone," Hikage asked confused before adding, "You could always give it back to her or give her a new name."

A smile that seemed almost malicious crossed the blond young man's face and sent a dark chill down the older man's back as Sasaki said, "When someone destroys your life and takes something precious from you, it falls on your shoulder's to take it back. If you don't then it's lost forever. Perhaps someday soon she will reclaim the life she once lived and thereby the right to have a name."

There was a brief awkward silence between the two men before the sound of a loud bell rang throughout the manor. Clapping his hands together Hikage said warmly, "It seems that supper is ready. I'll have food and sake sent out to your bodyguards in the courtyard."

"That won't be necessary." The blond young man said interlocking his arm with that of his masked slave girl.

Surprised his host asked, "Surely they need to eat."

"You'd be surprised."

At that moment the wolf Mamoru stood up and trotted out the open door and disappeared into the rest of the house. The bearded man eyed the wolf's passing cautiously before he hesitantly said, "About your pet…"

Waving it off Sasaki replied, "You needn't worry about Mamoru. He's a well trained wolf who only attacks if I desire it, beyond that he's harmless I assure you."

"That's a relief, for a moment there I thought he'd gone off to eat one of my servants or security guards." Hikage joked.

Laughing Sasaki joked back, "Well you never can be too sure."

Another chorus of laughter left their lips before Hikage led Sasaki and his slave girl through the manor to the dining room, many Kumo ninja were scattered throughout the various rooms of the house on guard. The dining room was large with a long hand carved wooden table designed to seat several dozen guests. Adorning the table was a dark crimson table cloth on top of which were platters filled with exotic meats and dishes from half a dozen different countries and cultures. Above the table hung a golden chandelier adorned with silver trim.

Hikage took his seat at the head of the table while the masked slave girl pulled out the chair beside his for her master. After Sasaki was seated comfortably she began to dish food out onto his plate. The whole time Hikage's eyes watched each of her delicate movements. Once she was finished she stood a pace back from her master. As the two men ate the blond noticed a painting hanging on the wall across from him. It showed Hikage seated beside a beautiful dark haired woman, both of which appeared to be around eighteen or nineteen years of age. It was also the only art piece in the entire room.

Motioning to the painting Sasaki said, "That is quite the beautiful woman there. Is she your wife?"

Chuckling Hikage said, "No, at one time she was my fiancée but she died a few years ago. Her name was Yukina."

"I'm sorry; you must have loved her greatly."

Again the bearded man laughed in amusement, "Not really she was simply a means to an end. In truth I was relieved when she died, marriage isn't really for me."

"And to what end are you referring to," Sasaki inquired sipping at his glass of red wine, "Could it have anything to do with the village I passed through earlier this evening?"

A cunning smile distorted the older man's face as he said, "You see it correctly. Yukina's family were distant relatives to the Land of Lightning's daimyo who gave control of Takamachi village to them."

"That must have filled your fiancée's family with a great deal of pride."

"Oh that it did and the villagers of Takamachi loved them too."

"For what reason?"

Giving a sour face Hikage replied, "For stupid reasons really. They lowered taxes on the poor, extended payment dates for many who owed debts to the family, and they even went so far as to provide food and shelter to villagers during times of hardship; out of their own pocket no less! They had absolutely no business sense."

"And you changed that?"

Smirking smugly the host continued, "Yes, I managed to worm my way into Yukina's heart several years ago. After that I simply had to earn the trust of the family. It wasn't easy but I can be very convincing when I have to be but I'm sure someone of your status can understand."

"Of course, you saw something you wanted and you took it, but tell me if your fiancée is dead then why are you running the village instead of her family?"

Still smirking Hikage replied cockily, "The family was so distraught over their daughter's death that they sold the village to me and left. They said something about how I'd run the village right. Naïve idiots!"

Chuckling himself Sasaki said, "And ever since then you've been draining the village of its wealth and income."

"Yes and I've invited many noblemen, like yourself, and wealthy merchants to invest in my future plans for Takamachi Village."

"What plans are those? I confess I was _pleased_at the invitation you extended to me a few weeks ago." Sasaki said though there was something about the word "pleased" that caused his host to feel uneasy.

"I'm glad," Hikage began ignoring the feeling of unease, "My plans are quite simple. Once I finish draining Takamachi Village of what little wealth is left I'll demolish the farms and homes and in their place build casinos and gambling houses. Think of it, an entire village designed for tourists and gamblers. I'll make a fortune, along with anyone else willing to invest with me in this enterprise."

Holding his glass of wine up in salute Sasaki said, "Well I have to say you've convinced me that you have the skills and the cunning to accomplish your goals. I'd be pleased to invest with you in your plan."

Returning the gesture the older man said, "Then come, let us celebrate our joint venture together."

* * *

After dinner Hikage guided Sasaki and his guest's masked slave girl to a sitting room. It was a small but homely room with a small couch and a comfortable chair across from it. On one side of the room there was a large glass window that revealed a full moon high in the night's sky, its pale rays gently shining through. The only other light source in the dark room was a low fire that cast the room in an orange haze. Sasaki sat on the couch with one arm casually draped around the masked girl sitting next to him. After pouring a new glass of red wine for his guest and himself Hikage sat down in the opposite chair.

"You have a wonderful house Hikage; your family must be pleased with all you've accomplished."

Nodding the bearded man replied, "Thank you my friend. My mother would in fact be proud of me but my father…"

"Your father?" Sasaki pressed gently.

"My father and I have never been on good terms, he's never satisfied with anything I accomplish," Hikage said taking a large gulp of his wine before he added quietly in a dejected tone of voice, "Even when I'm helping him."

"What do you mean?"

Sighing the brown haired man said, "Oh nothing really, just some trouble we had with some kid's family years ago. I think the kid's name was Naruto."

"I assume it won't interfere in our business venture."

Waving it off Hikage said, "Don't worry my father and I took care of it."

In a much more enthusiastic voice he continued now smiling, "Besides we're supposed to be celebrating. How about I have some of my Kumo security guards round up a few village girls? I'm sure they could prove to be quite entertaining."

That earned a chuckle from both men before Sasaki replied, "I'll pass, I'm content with my wine but if you desire some female company I'm willing to loan you my slave girl for the evening."

Hikage's eyes roamed up and down the masked woman's body as he said, "I must confess I do find her most appealing. How far does your generosity extend though? I would hate to damage our relationship over a few minor…misunderstandings."

A cruel smile crossed Sasaki's lips as he said, "You are free to do whatever you like though I must advise you not to remove her mask. If you chose to ignore my advice then I won't be responsible for the consequences."

Confusion was etched into Hikage's face but the thought of spending the night with such a beauty chased away and questions or concerns he might have had. Finding his wine glass empty he decided to test his liberties and the willingness of the slave girl he was borrowing this night. Motioning to his empty glass he said, "Girl fetch a new bottle of wine from the back cabinet and pour me another glass."

The masked woman responded immediately and with grace as she stood and walked to the cabinet in the back of the room and retrieved another bottle of wine. Carefully she poured the crimson liquid into the bearded man's empty glass. After setting the bottle of wine down on a table between where the two men sat she remained standing motionless.

"Are you satisfied she will do anything you ask of her now?" Sasaki asked.

"Quite satisfied," He said gazing at her in a state of wonder, "What a lovely dress you wear my dear."

Her only response was to stand there silently.

"Doesn't she speak?" Hikage inquired.

Giving him a smile that showed a row of razor sharp teeth Sasaki said reassuringly, "Don't worry I'm sure you'll be hearing her voice by the time this night is through."

Once again Hikage had a feeling of unease only this time it was much stronger than before. The way Sasaki looked at him just now, like a vulture circling its prey; it made the bearded man's skin crawl. Even the blond young man's cold ice blue eyes seemed to have a malevolent glow about them here in the dark. Still this woman, she was so attractive, so appealing…

"Why don't you ask her to do something else?" Sasaki said in a tempting voice.

"A-Alright," Hikage said his mouth suddenly going dry, "Dance for me."

The masked girl's body immediately began to spin in twirl in an elegant yet suggestive dance. Her body gyrating to music that Hikage couldn't hear. Her slender legs slipping in and out of the slit running down the length of the lower half of her dress, her pale smooth flesh flirting with his eyes. Yet she never showed the parts of her body that Hikage wanted to see most.

"Take off the dress." The bearded man said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

She must have heard him as her dance routine quickly turned into a striptease. First she undid the two crimson straps crossed across her shoulder blades, her body never once ceasing its rhythm. She spun and with her back to Hikage, slowly unzipping her red dress before letting it fall to the ground around her ankles. Stepping out of the dress she turned around to reveal the masked girl wearing only a pair of crimson satin string bikini panties and silver high heels.

"Breath taking." The bearded man said entranced as he gazed at her. Her body was pale and unblemished with soft supple skin. She had a slender attractive hourglass figure with a tight round ass and shapely legs. Her breasts were C-Cup size that sat high on her chest with light rosy pink areola surrounding a dark crimson nipple.

Hikage stood as if in a dream, his mind unconscious of the world around him. Even the howling of the wolves outside failed to rouse him. He walked over to the masked girl, one hand hesitantly coming to rest on her waist. His heart pounding and his throat parched.

_"I wonder if her face is just as lovely as the rest of her body? I wonder what it would feel like to press my lips to hers?"_ The bearded man thought to himself.

His free hand wandered upher body and onto the faceless white porcelain mask that hid her face from view. He hesitated for a brief moment, Sasaki's warning floating through his mind about not removing the mask. For a moment it appeared that he fully intended to honor the warning, but curiosity got the better of him and gently he removed the mask.

Suddenly Hikage's eyes widened in shock as he gazed across the beautiful, almost unnaturally so, features of her face. Her skin was as unblemished as the rest of her body and resembled someone the bearded man knew at one time. Someone he had once deceived and until this moment thought dead. Someone he had promised to marry years ago.

"Yukina!" Hikage said in horror and disbelief.

She smiled at him revealing white razor sharp teeth, the teeth of a predator. Her eyes were two glowing crimson orbs with a black slit for a pupil. Eyes that could never belong to something that was a living human being. In an amused and sarcastic voice Yukina said, "Why dear husband I'm so pleased you recognize me!"

Instantly taking a step back Hikage's voice was trapped in his throat by fear. Yukina however didn't let him get away as she advance on him, her sweet smile belying the hatred reflected in her eyes "Oh but that's right we were never married so you're not my husband, are you? You merely deceive me and my, what did you call them at dinner…oh that's right, my naïve idiot family. No instead you attacked and raped me the night before our wedding, in the very shrine we were going to be married in."

Her face had now lost its smile as a disgusted sneer distorted her beautiful features as she continued, "And when you were finished raping me you drowned me in the nearby river. You even had the gull to lie directly to my parent's faces about how I died. You destroyed my life all to satisfy your own petty greed and lust for wealth!"

"T-This isn't possible," Hikage said desperately, "Your suppose to be dead! A-And you're so young! If you were my Yukina you'd be my age by now!"

"How foolish," Came Sasaki's dark voice dripping with amusement which caused Hikage to whirl around towards him, "Don't you know that the dead do not age?"

To Hikage the room seemed to have suddenly gone so cold with thin layers of frost coating the furniture around him. The fire was quickly dying allowing darkness to consume the room. Slowly Hikage began his retreat as he said in a whisper, "T-The dead…"

"Indeed." Naruto said as both Yukina and he began advancing on the frightened man.

"STAY BACK!" He screamed as the bearded man ran for the door.

Throwing it open he ran down the dark hallway like a madman as he shrieked in terror, "GUARDS! KUJOU! SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP ME!"

Hikage kept on running through the dark hallway as it lead into a large foyer with the front door to the manor just in sight. Relief flooded him as he saw the door. He would alert his guards and they would stop the two monsters he'd unknowingly let loose in his home. As soon as he took his first step towards the door however he felt his foot come in contact with something wet. Glancing down instinctively he saw a crimson pool of blood. His heart accelerated even faster now as he was able to discern in the darkness streaks of the crimson fluid sprayed across the floor and walls, and lying in the center of the foyer was a severed human arm; a kunai still clenched in its grasp. Only it didn't seem to have been severed by a weapon of any kind, instead it looked as if it had been chewed off.

Having never seen so much blood and gore in his life time Hikage emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor. Suddenly the sound of growling could be heard coming from a room off to the side whose door was left ajar. For a reason that was a mystery to even himself, Hikage crept up to the door way and peered inside the dark room. What he saw made him wish he had the strength of will to ripe out his eyes yet even blind he would forever have this image trapped inside his mind. He saw dozens of black wolves ripping and tearing apart the dead bodies of his security guards in a gruesome and savage display of brutality. The blood of the dead coated the entire room while limbs and entrails that had been ripped off or out their owner's bodies were scattered about. One unfortunate soul's body was currently being pulled by four wolves in a perverse tug of war until with a chilling snap the spine broke and he was torn apart into two pieces at the waist, a fountain of blood spraying and painting the ceiling red.

Hikage was about to slowly back away to avoid the notice of the wolves when suddenly something came rolling across the floor to him from out of the shadows. When it finally came to a stop Hikage stared into the face of a decapitated Kujou. The bodiless head was soaked in blood and its features were frozen forever in a scream of pain.

"By the gods!"

Instantly the wolves stopped and turned towards him, their teeth bared and snarling. Advancing upon him was a black green eyed wolf the bearded man instantly recognized as the pet wolf Mamoru. Realizing he was alone and unguarded he turned to run when…

"Going somewhere Hikage!" Yukina said with a sadistic smile stretched across her face. Her once delicate hands transformed into deadly claws that slashed at him.

Instinctively he put his arms up in defense, Yukina's claws slicing deeply into his right arm. The strike knocked him to the floor, coating him in the blood of others even as his own arm bled freely. The wolves crowded around him but did not attack. Approaching the room from behind Yukina was a tall shadow that Hikage recognized as the fifteen year old blond young man known as Sasaki. The wolves cowered away from Sasaki as he passed Yukina and stood towering over the terrified man on the floor, his shadow shrouding the man in a deeper layer of darkness.

"W-Who or what are you?" Hikage asked in fright.

Smiling down at the fallen man Sasaki said in dark delight, "A demon of the past. I believe you and your father once knew me as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"N-Naruto," Hikage whispered wide eyed, "Impossible we sent him to Red Rock Prison, no one's ever escaped from there alive."

The blond young man's, now finally unmasked as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, smile widened as he replied, "Yes, no one ever has however I'm no longer amongst the living."

"Y-You're dead!"

"Indeed, in that cold and frozen hell I died but as it turns out death was my salvation. For you see when I lie dying in Red Rock Prison I wandered to and fro between the borders of life and death, waiting for the Shinigami to come and claim my soul. In that dark void I discovered something of great power, something that altered the course of my destiny."

Holding up a black hardback book Naruto continued, "This book is known as the Shikabane-hon (Corpse Book) and in it contains the knowledge of all the past Necromancers who once lived. Through this book I was able to shed my humanity and was reborn in the netherworld as a demon with the power to resurrect the souls of the dead."

"Like me," Yukina said her eyes glowing in delight at her one time fiancé's torment, "I was eager to aid Naruto-sama since it meant I would get to have my own form of vengeance. It will be a fitting end to a bastard like you."

"Please," Hikage begged getting into a kneeling position, "Please have mercy! I'll do whatever you want just please don't kill me!"

Naruto stared down coldly at the man and said, "Answer my questions and perhaps I'll spare your miserable life."

Hope blossomed in the bearded man's heart and he said, "I'll tell you anything you want, just please don't kill me."

"You and your father Giroba were the ones who kidnapped me when I was five years old and condemned me to Red Rock Prison for the next five years before I died, why?" The blond young man asked coldly.

"Well…you see…" Hikage stammered hesitantly.

"Answer!" Naruto snapped.

"Alright," The man cowered, "We didn't actually kidnap you; my father and I simply supplied the funds that paid the warden of Red Rock Prison off to keep your imprisonment there a secret."

"You mean this warden?" Naruto said as he pulled out a scroll and unsealed a human head floating in a glass jar full of a green liquid designed to preserve human flesh by preventing decomposition. The head was of a middle aged man who had a neatly trimmed black mustache. Like Kujou's head this one's face was also twisted into a mask of pain and agony.

"T-T-That's…h-him…" Hikage stuttered fearfully.

"I see," The blond haired young man said pausing for a moment to think before asking, "Do you know the identity of the person who did kidnap me?"

"You don't understand," Hikage said desperately, "It wasn't just one person who was responsible. Think about it the warden was paid to keep you secretly contained in Red Rock Prison, my father and I were instructed to pay the warden, and no doubt someone else was instructed to kidnap you. You're not looking for a single person who's responsible but an entire group with someone behind the scenes manipulating us from the shadows."

Comprehension lit the blond's eyes as he said, "You're talking about a secret organization aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Tell me everything you know about it."

Again Hikage hesitated for a moment before he said fearfully, "I-I don't know much, my father was more involved with it than I was."

"I don't want excuses tell me what you know or perhaps you really don't want to stay amongst the living!" Naruto snapped.

"Alight! I only know the name of the organization but I'm sure my father knows more. It's called the Ninth Order."

"Good, now tell me where I can find your father." The blond commanded.

Fearfully the bearded man replied while still on his knees, "Fire Country, in the village of Konohagakure."

"Good," The fifteen year old said, "I'm please with your cooperation and for that you have my thanks."

"Does that mean you'll let me live?" Hikage asked out of hope and desperation.

Smiling cruelly Naruto said, "Of course, I won't trouble you any longer."

Naruto made a dismissive gesture to the wolves who were still eyeing the bearded man hungrily. Slowly the beasts receded into the darkness, vanishing like apparitions, until only Mamoru remain. The pet wolf trotted over to stand behind his master. Turning to the wolf the blond said, "Come Mamoru we're leaving."

Slowly Naruto began heading towards the door. Hope grew within Hikage, believing that finally this nightmare was over. That is until he noticed Yukina remained motionless, staring at him with blood lust in her eyes and a sadistic smile that held the promised of pain on her face. Fear once more gripped his heart as he called out, "Wait, what about her! Take that bitch with you! You promised!"

Naruto's cruel smile stretched even wider across his face as he said, "I only said that I would spare your life. I never mentioned anything about Yukina being bound to do so."

"N-No you c-can't do this t-to me!" Hikage shouted in sheer terror.

"Besides," Naruto said sinisterly as he slowly began to close the door to the room, "You and Yukina have so much catching up to do."

With that the door closed, the sound of the lock reminiscent of a coffin being closed. Trapping a terrified Hikage alone with the woman he'd betrayed; a menacing smile adoring her face and her sharp claws ready.

* * *

Naruto and Mamoru walked across the courtyard outside of the manor as they headed towards his black carriage, it was still snowing lightly from the sky. The pure white of the snow was a drastic contrast with the spilled blood of the Kumo ninja who had been on guard duty outside. Their bodies had been torn or sliced apart by either wolves or Naruto's samurai guards. The sound of Hikage's screams echoing out from the house brought a pleasant smile to his face.

The driver of the carriage opened the door as his master approached and then closed it after he and his pet were inside. Climbing up to his seat the driver said, "Where would you like to go Naruto-sama?"

In a cold voice Naruto said, "Fire Country, to the village of Konohagakure. It seems that my path has taken me back to the place of my birth…back to my home…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Fist chapter is done! Yay!

I know I probably irritated some people with Naruto's alias of Sasaki and not revealing his true identity until the end but I think it helps make the chapter more suspenseful and mysterious. I also felt it was a great way to introduce how Naruto in my story will be: dark, mysterious, and manipulative. In the next few chapters I'll reveal more about Naruto's past, Red Rock Prison, his powers as a Necromancer, and the mysterious shadow organization known as the Ninth Order.

Mamoru: He's a demonic wolf that accompanies Naruto nearly everywhere he goes and will have a few special abilities in the future. I believe his name means protector.

I'm Out!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow this chapter really grew on me! It's over twice the size of chapter one and took a long time to write! Still I had a blast writing it and hope you guys enjoy reading it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the manga/anime Naruto or any of its characters. I do however own the original characters inserted into my story.

**Chapter Two**

_A five year old Naruto suddenly awoke in the dark, an icy wind causing the boy's body to shudder uncontrollably. Glancing around he found himself aboard a small metal boat the front of which had thick heavy metal armor designed specifically to break through the ice covered sea it was currently sailing across. The darkness of the night covered the sea with a pale crescent moon hanging high in the sky. The moon's deathly pale light was the only illumination around him. Attempting to stand up from the ship's deck the blond quickly discovered his right leg was shackled to it by a thick iron chain. Confusion crossed the child's features before he noticed the man standing behind him. He was a tall man wearing the armor and mask of a Konoha Anbu with dark black hair. _

_Turning to face him as best he could Naruto asked, ""W-Where am I? Where's my mom and dad?"_

_The boy felt rather than saw the sneer the Anbu wore beneath his mask. It was the only answer he was given and the ship remained silent for the next several hours. Naruto wanted to ask more questions but he didn't like the way the dark haired Anbu or any of the other Anbu guard's onboard the ship were looking at him. As if they would like nothing better than to leave his body floating lifeless in the sea. So he remained quiet, his eyes staring at the metal deck beneath him while a sense of dread began to fill his entire being._

_Eventually an Anbu called out, "We're in sight of the prison captain."_

_The black haired man behind the blond nodded in acknowledgement before saying, "Dock the ship in the harbor and prepare to take the prisoner ashore."_

_"Is he talking about me?" The child thought to himself before he risked asking, "Where are we? What's going on?"_

_In a stern harsh voice the masked Anbu captain said, "We're at Red Rock Prison, your new home from now on."_

_Before Naruto could reply the ship suddenly shook and jerked before coming to a stop. The captain unlocked the boy's restraint before shoving him roughly forward. The blond was quickly surrounded by a company of eleven Anbu plus the captain who led the way. As he was led to a boarding ramp that connected the ship to the harbor Naruto was given his first look at their destination. It was a large island surrounded by icy shores and formed into an unnaturally perfect geometric triangle. The triangular island was barren of any plant or wildlife and formed entirely out of a hard crimson stone that in the pale moonlight resembled the color of freshly spilled blood. Thin layers of frost covered the rocky ground as the young boy was marched across its surface, his body quivering from both the cold and anxiety as he neared a dark ominous stone penitentiary surrounded by high metal walls and a large barred gate._

_"Red Rock Prison…" Naruto thought as a shudder of dread shook his body as he gazed upon it._

_His feet faltered and he came to a stop causing one of the guards behind him to drive him forward with a harsh shove, soon he was once again marching across the island's surface. The forced pace was faster than the five year old could handle, his short legs barely able to keep up. As the group approached the gate Naruto saw ten Konoha ninja standing guard. They appeared confused as they opened the gate for the group to pass through before closing it again, the banging of the gate behind the blond child sounding foreboding. _

_The Anbu captain led him and the group past the gate and into a large rectangular building beyond. It was built entirely out of the same red stone that made up the rest of the island with the inside void of any insulation or furnishings, just the same hard crimson stone visible both from the outside and inside. Once inside the young child noticed how dark and cold it was as the building seemed only to offer protection from the wind and not the bitter chill in the air. He also observed as he and the Anbu guards around him passed by and through several rooms how empty and hollow the building was. The only thing that filled them was an eerie silence. Only when they reached a room that sat in the very center of the building did Naruto see something remarkable. There built into the floor was a massive heavily armored steel door with a chakra locking mechanism built into it. Imprinted onto the mechanism was the chakra signature of those rare few who were capable of unlocking it. If anyone else tried to open it a built-in alarm would sound alerting any guards that were nearby. Regarding the guards there were four ninja currently in the room standing watch._

_Glancing down at the door Naruto thought, "That door is huge! I wonder what they're so desperate to keep out…or keep locked in…"_

_One of the Konoha guards approached the Anbu captain asking, "Sir what's going on?"_

_Waving the guard's question away the captain replied, "Don't worry about it. Open the door I need to speak with the warden."_

_Glancing down at the child the guard wavered, "But sir…about the boy…"_

_"Open it!" The dark haired captain snapped angrily with a burst of killing intent._

_This caused all four of the room's guards to grow pale with fear but the K.I. had much more of an impact on Naruto. The young boy dropped to his knees; his breathing becoming labored and his heart beating faster than ever before. It felt as if something had coiled itself around his chest and was slowly squeezing the life out of his body. Sighing in annoyance the captain turned and yanked the boy painfully to his feet before glancing back at the guards. _

_In an impatient voice the captain said, "Open the door. If I have to ask again I'll decorate the room with your entrails."_

_"But we're Konoha ninja just like you! We're on the same side!"_

_The captain snorted in disgust as he said, "I'm nothing like you worthless maggots."_

_It was then that the other Anbu began reaching for their swords. In fear the guard said, "Wait! Alright we're opening the door!"_

_"Then get to it." Was the captain's only response._

_Once the heavy metal door was opened Naruto was able to see a steep stone staircase spiraling downward into the darkness below. In a rough voice the captain said, "Let's get this over with."_

_The captain led them in a single file line down into the void below, the temperatures dropping lower and lower the deeper they traveled. Soon they were far beneath the rocky island's surface as they traveled level after level into the dark chasm below. Layers of frost and ice grew thicker and thicker on top the stone steps the deeper they traveled; the temperatures dropping so low that the blond boy's body shook uncontrollably to the point where he couldn't continue walking without risk of falling to his death. This forced the Anbu directly behind him to reluctantly and begrudgingly physically guide him down the stairs._

_Eventually the staircase came to an end as they reached the bottom of the rocky chasm and before the group was the entrance of a dark frozen tunnel. The tunnel was formed out of the same crimson stone as the rest of the island however judging by how it was perfectly symmetrical it was obviously manmade. Various interconnecting passages leading in all different directions were attached to it transforming the rocky passage into a complex labyrinth designed to disorient and confuse anyone without proper access and considering the fact that this is a maximum security prison that would in all likely hood mean the prisoners contained in its dark depths should a prison riot ensue. In fact the high security nature of the prison that Naruto had seen so far probably was designed to prevent any chance of escape._

_The captain guided the group through the dark labyrinth as they weaved their way through the confusing tangle of various passages and interconnecting tunnels. Finally they came to yet another metal door however this one was much smaller than the previous one but much more heavily armored. Both the door and the entire wall it was built into were covered with thick armored plating designed to repel even the most devastating attacks. Built into the door was a card reader that prevented anyone without the proper keycard from gaining access._

_Grabbing Naruto roughly by the wrist the captain said, "I'll take him inside, the rest of you remain here and alert._

_The company of Anbu saluted in unison before the captain took out a keycard from his pocket. Sliding it through the reader he led the five year old boy through the door. The room inside had the appearance of a small office and was just as freezing as it was outside as a layer of frost coated the floor and walls. It was dark with only the pale light of a single torch attached atop a small desk in the back of the room providing any illumination. Sitting behind the desk was a middle aged man with a neatly trimmed black mustache and dark narrow eyes. He wore the clothing of a standard Konoha ninja. He stared down at Naruto with such a wicked look that it sent a chill down his spine._

_Naruto's body shook with both fear and from the sheer mind numbing cold of the room when he asked weakly, "W-Who a-are you?"_

_A smirk stretched across the man's face as he replied, "My name is no concern of yours but here you'll come to know me as the warden of this prison."_

_The little boy didn't understand and his body continued to shake and convulse, his limbs beginning to grow deathly pale and numb from the cold. Finally he asked as tears came to his eyes, "Why am I here? What did I do wrong?"_

_A harsh laugh left the man's lips before he replied, "Nothing."_

_"What?" The blond said even more confused._

_"You did nothing wrong," The Warden continued with a pleased smile stretched across his face, "Red Rock Prison is reserved for two kinds of people: those who have committed the worst offenses in the Land of Fire and those certain wealthy and high ranking members of the government need to make disappear. Judging by how young you are I'd say you fall into the second group."_

_Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief as he muttered quietly, "I-I can't believe that."_

_"Believe it," The Warden said laughing cruelly again before continuing, "Now, seeing as you'll be staying here with us for the foreseeable future I think we should start…orientation."_

_The Anbu captain took a hold of the boy, who was still too shocked and confused to resist, and shackled his hands to chains that hung on the wall behind him; something the young child hadn't noticed before. Pulling a lever nearby on the wall he was hoisted up into the air. It was only then that Naruto's senses returned to him and he asked terrified as he hung dangling, "What are you doing?!"_

_Smiling sadistically the warden said, "Prisoner's here like to keep track of how long they've been imprisoned. As if they have any hope of being released."_

_This earned a dark chuckle from the Anbu captain._

_"But I've found a better way to keep track of time," The Warden continued, "Every year on the anniversary of their incarceration the guards and I hurt them. Usually it's a simple beating. Although on their first day, in your case today, I like to do something special."_

_Pulling out a scroll the mustached man unsealed a black whip. Attached to the end of said whip were sharp twisted pieces of metal designed to pierce and shred human flesh. Naruto's eyes went wide, his face deathly pale, and his body started trembling in terror when he saw what the Warden held in his hand._

_"I love that look on your face. I have a feeling you and I are going to have so much fun together while you're here." The warden said in sadistic delight before turning the blond around and exposing his back._

_And with that the warden lit into the boy with a savage ferocity. His whip striking the boy's back with expert precision, each strike creating a bloody gash as the twisted metal pieces were lodged into his body only to be forcibly ripped out. This separated flesh from bone in a quick but agonizing process leaving loose strands of skin and muscle hanging off his back. Again and again this agonizing process was repeated. Beneath him pooled the child's crimson life blood as each strike of the whip created fresh flowing rivers of the fluid that ran down his back and onto the floor beneath. Naruto's anguished screams echoed around the chamber, the only thing that competed with it was the Warden's demented laughter. How long this transpired the young boy couldn't say but after a long while the Warden's strikes slowed and then came to a stop._

_Still laughing the Warden said, "Oh yes, you are going to be my favorite inmate. Welcome to Red Rock Prison. Welcome to hell."_

Slowly Naruto's eye's fluttered open, his cold heart beating at a slow yet regular pace. Blinking the last vestiges of sleep away the fifteen year old found himself seated in the dark familiar and comfortable setting of the inside of his black carriage. Its padded leather seats supported him while the curtains to the window of the carriage were closed to offer him the greatest amount of privacy. Lifting a small corner of the curtain the blond young man looked out into the darkness of the outside world, night still shrouding it as the carriage continued its impending journey towards Konoha…towards the place of his birth…

Turning away from the window one of his hands reached out to stroke the fur of his pet wolf Mamoru, the beasts lying asleep beside him. Naruto's mind thought back to the dream he'd just had, something if he was still human he would regard as a nightmare however he was not human. Being a fully fledged demon he instead saw the dream as what it truly was, a curious reminder of his past life as a human being dredged up by his subconscious mind. He analyzed it in a cold, emotionless, and methodical way that reminded the blond just how superior demons are compared to humans. As a demon Naruto's body was drastically different. For one thing his body could take much more punishment than a human's. Wounds that could do serious life threatening damage to a human body were just minor inconveniences thanks to his demonic regenerative abilities. As long as the wounds weren't fatal his body would quickly, almost instantaneously, heal just about any injury. Beyond this the young demon was essentially immortal. After the age of twenty-five his body would cease to age making him immune to the ravages of time or any earthly disease. The only way he could die was to be killed in combat.

Returning his mind to the dream he'd just had Naruto regarded it as a reminder for his need for retribution. His past torment was what defined and made the blond who he was today. There was nothing else in his heart but hatred and fury. Anything else there might have once been was lost long ago, his mind having purged such knowledge in order to deal with the psychological stress of living inside Red Rock Prison for five long years. He understood concepts like parents, family, and friends however the faces of those who might have once cared for him in his past life were forever lost to him.

_ "There's nothing left for me except vengeance, a feeling that gnaws at my soul constantly. I will find all those who were responsible for my suffering and I will destroy them!" _The blond thought coldly as his glacial blue eyes glowed with an unnatural light that was full of malice.

It was just then that he felt a strange pull at the back of his mind. It was like a whisper carried on a slight breeze calling softly to him. It took Naruto only a moment to recognize the familiar pull before reaching to the black book that lay on the empty seat across from him, the Shikabane-hon (Corpse Book). Opening the book he saw a writing no human would be able to understand but one only an ethereal being such as a demon would comprehend scrawling across one of its aged yellow cracked pages on their own accord. Almost as if an invisible hand was writing across it. The letters were crimson, sharp and jagged like the claws and teeth of some primeval creature.

As Naruto stared at the letters that flowed across the page they began to glow and shimmer with a dark bloody red light. The pull on his mind instantly increased. Soon his vision began to fade as he felt his mind being drawing inside the Shikabane-hon. Yet he did not resist or feel alarmed by such a thing. He merely recognized it as the teaching method the book employed. The psychic pull increased yet again and the young man's vision faded completely as he fell into darkness.

Moments later Naruto opened his eyes to find himself standing in the middle of a dark barren and frozen wasteland as snow pounded mercilessly down on the terrain from the black stormy sky above. His long flowing blond hair thrashed about in the harsh angry wind along with any loose fabric of his clothing. As usual he wore a long elegant black cloak, a grey shirt, black pants, and boots that covered his lean yet muscular body and deathly pale skin.

The fifteen year old demon's ice blue eyes gazed around the world that existed only in the Shikabane-hon. His mind having been transported here, leaving his body unconscious back inside his carriage. Despite that he could still experience physical sensations in this frozen world. He felt the cold and the snow as he would in the human realm though he didn't allow either to impede his movements as he advanced towards a small hut in the distance.

Coming closer the blond saw that the hut was made from the bones of dead animals and beasts. It was circular in design and stood unyielding against the ice and cold. It lacked any sort of door and instead had a gaping hole built into the hunts frame revealing the inside where Naruto could see a black robed figure sitting cross legged on the floor mediating with its back to him. The young man recognized this figure though he was unsure as to what it was exactly as he'd never seen its face or what lay beneath its robe. Was it a human, demon, or some other creature he hadn't heard of? He just wasn't sure; it was a mystery to him, a dark enigma. If the blond had to guess he would say the creature, for that was how he'd come to regard the being, was the embodiment of all the knowledge contained within the Shikabane-hon. The only thing Naruto had been able to discern was the creature's gender as it spoke with a male voice that radiated dark power.

The blond waited patiently outside in the cold as the creature rose and exited the hut to join him. The cowl of the black robe was raised so that the creature's face was hidden completely in shadows. Even his hands were hidden under thick heavy black gloves. Grasped in his right hand was a dark wooden cane as he drew closer. The only discernible feature about the creature physically was his glowing red eyes that had dark slits for pupils. They shone out from beneath his cowl, piercing through everything they gazed upon. The exact same eyes of the being Naruto had met years ago on the day of his human death and his discovery of the Shikabane-hon in the dark void five years ago.

"You did well in the Land of Lightning Naruto-san." The creature said as he reached the young demon, his voice as cold as ice.

"Thank you sensei." Naruto replied respectfully as he fell into step with his teacher, the two of them heading out into the frozen and trackless wilderness around them.

"You should be proud of how you manipulated Hikage. You told him everything he wanted to hear, pulling each of his strings as if he were a marionette, before revealing your true nature and crushing him like the insignificant insect he truly was."

"I'm glad you were pleased though it was a simple matter, one that Yukina-san severed me well in."

"Regarding that woman, you left her unattended in Takamachi Village. Why?"

"I thought it best to leave someone behind to serve as a spy and an informant in the Land of Lightning."

Nodding in understanding the creature said, "A prudent move but not one without risk. The undead when left alone can attract unwanted attention, especially in small remote villages such as Takamachi. It is in places like those where stories and legends of ghosts, vampires, and demon's thrive. If her true nature is exposed it could cause trouble for you even if you are using the alias Sasaki."

"I understand your concerns sensei but I felt it was worth the risk." Naruto replied as the two continued walking, the hut now a small speck in the distance.

"If you say so," The creature said, "In any case I did not bring you here to discuss your undead servants but to continue your training."

Nodding Naruto said, "Will you by chance be showing me how to expand my necromancy powers? At the moment I only have the power to resurrect one person a day and it leaves me feeling exhausted for several hours afterward."

"That's natural for novice necromancers early in their training. As your overall strength and skill increases then so too will your power over raising the dead. Right now however I think it's time I talk to you about the Shadow Realm and the darkness element."

"I've heard you mention them in passing over these past five years of training under you but you've never elaborated on either."

"That's because I had to be sure you were ready and after your success in Takamachi Village I'm convinced you are." The creature said pausing to gaze out across the dark frozen wilderness that seemed to stretch on forever.

For a long time the creature remained silent as Naruto stood beside him in the ice and cold. Finally the creature turned to his student and said, "Look out across the landscape and what do you see; a harsh uninhabitable world that is merciless to those who dare to tread through it. The darkness element is much the same in that it will be cruel and heartless to any that tap into its power. It will demand absolute proof you are worthy of its power and so it will test you in the most brutal and painful ways possible. You must be ready when the time comes or you will be destroyed."

"How do I prepare?"

"By learning to channel your anger and hatred. Darkness feeds on all your negative emotions, anger and hatred most of all. The stronger your hatred the more powerful your techniques with the element will be and the more likely you will be to survive. The longer you manage to survive and for every test you pass the more the element will take an interest in you. You must make yourself desirable to the element, addictive even, so that it will desire you to use it. If you succeed in this then you will have access to an unlimited supply of power."

"You make it sound as if the darkness element is alive."

"That's because it is. The darkness element, along with all other elements, is actually made up of a collection of spirits. These spirits dwell in worlds separated by different dimensions and ruled over by avatars."

"Avatars?" Naruto questioned as he was unfamiliar with the term.

"We'll come back to that in a moment," The creature replied before continuing, "When these spirits die or are killed their power and energy is released into the world they dwell in. The avatars then send a small seed of this power into those who they feel are worthy. Over time the seed grows and expands as the persons possessing it overall strength grows. The stronger the person becomes the greater the element inside them grows. For the darkness element only those who have suffered incredible pain are given the seed. The other elements have their own criteria as to what kinds of people can wield their power."

The blond demon remained silent as he listened carefully to every word his teacher said.

"Avatars," The creature continued, "Are the very embodiment and the greatest wielder of a certain element. Fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, light, and darkness all have an Avatar that rules and governs their own dimension. Their main purpose is to see to it that the gods are not only properly worshiped but that their laws and decrees are obeyed. They are immortal enforcers who don't hesitate to destroy those who defy the gods or break their laws."

"How does this relate to necromancy?" Naruto inquired.

"Necromancy is one of the greatest secrets of the darkness element. It tapes into the greatest strata of dark power to resurrect the souls of the dead and bind them forever to the will a necromancer."

"Then does that mean that necromancers are the greatest wielders of darkness?" The blond asked intrigued.

"At one time in ages long past yes, necromancers were both feared and respected across the elemental dimensions for their power in the dark arts. It allowed them to forge a vast empire that encompassed not only the Shadow Realm but had territories in every other dimension as well. At that time they were indeed regarded as the most powerful wielders of darkness however those times have long since past."

"What happened?"

"The same thing that happens to all great empires and civilizations, they became arrogant and prideful. The necromancers sought to conquer all elemental dimensions and subjugate every living creature to their will. They even dared to set themselves up as gods in the minds of those they conquered. This incurred the wrath of the true gods who in their rage gathered their holy army and wagged a massive celestial war across the cosmos. In the end the gods eradicated the armies of darkness and destroyed the necromancers. Not one was left alive, their souls and minds were ripped apart and annihilated until nothing was left. In fact you are the first necromancer to be seen for the last several thousand years. Let that be a lesson to you."

"A lesson?"

"Not to let pride and ego blind you Naruto-san. Such things halve your true strength and leave you vulnerable. Pride has destroyed the lives of many."

"You needn't worry; I'm far more interested in my vengeance on the humans who ruined my life." Naruto said out loud however in secret he thought, _"Though I have to admit forging my own empire does sound appealing."_

"Good, now onto your darkness training. This technique is known as Dark Breach. It's a teleportation technique that tears open a hole in the fabric of time and space to create a portal. Its most obvious use is for transporting yourself from one location to another however it can also serve as a doorway to the Shadow Realm."

"How do I perform the technique?" Naruto asked eagerly though he kept his face and voice neutral. He kept his emotions locked away deep inside. They were his own private reserves of power for him alone. He never broadcasts what he was truly feeling. Even when he did physically show emotion more often than not it was a lie, an illusion used to blend into the crowds of people he was forced to associate with in order to hunt down those responsible for the wrongs he'd been forced to endure.

"In order to perform Dark Breach you must first summon the darkness inside you. Search through your memories and find one that invokes your inner hatred."

That was simple for Naruto as he had so many memoires of his time spent in Red Rock Prison that enraged and infuriated him. Right at this moment he chose the memory that he'd relived earlier that day in his dreams, the day he arrived at Red Rock Prison and met the warden. Instantly he felt a fiery spark ignite deep in his heart. That spark quickly burst into flames as he let his anger and hatred consumed him. It was then that he felt it, a torrential wave of dark energy engulfing him; drowning him in its glorious power. It coursed through his body like a living thing, desperate to be released into the world.

He'd felt this before in the various necromancy rituals he'd employed in the past yet the overwhelming sensation was so addictive. It made him feel invincible yet the young demon knew the sensation was a lie, one that had to be controlled lest he become arrogant and overconfident like his teacher spoke of previously. It was this trait that had destroyed all the past necromancers and could one day cost him his own life. So he pushed the sensation away and focused on the now.

"Good," The creature said sensing everything the blond felt, "You learned your lessons well. You don't allow the element to twist your mind and control you, instead you control it. Now mould your chakra with the darkness element while envisioning a door leading into a black oblivion beyond.

Naruto did as instructed and slowly a portal in the shape of a black oval formed before him. It was the height of an average doorway but pulsed with dark energy. The fifteen year old stared into its black depths yet it revealed nothing of what lay beyond it; it was a void of pure nothingness.

Nodding his teacher continued, "We'll done, now image a place you want to travel and step through. Seeing as this is your first attempt choose someplace nearby. As you get better with the technique you'll be able to travel farther and farther."

Choosing a spot a few yards away Naruto stepped into the darkness, careful to make sure he kept the location he wanted to go firmly in his mind. Instantly the dark portal vanished along with Naruto only to reopen less than a second later at the exact spot he wished to be at. Of course since they were in a lifeless wilderness the spot looked exactly the same, the only difference being he no longer stood beside his instructor.

"Intriguing…" Naruto said more to himself than his sensei.

"Isn't it," The creature said coming to join him, "With darkness anything is possible. It is controlled entirely by your mind; anything you can imagine can be made manifest and unlike most of the other elements darkness doesn't require hand seals."

"How does that affect how I use the element?"

"Since darkness doesn't require any hand seals or specific commands to use this frees the users to create a nearly limitless arsenal of different techniques at will."

To illustrate this point the creature formed dozens of black tendrils of dark energy that slithered out like snakes from beneath the bottom of his robe. They lashed out menacingly towards Naruto causing the blond to take a step back in surprise. They then traveled up the creature's robe and into his open right hand, merging together until they formed a black katana. The creature swung the sword briefly before transforming the energy once more into black flames that engulfed his hand. Extending his black gloved and flaming hand he shot the energy high into the sky, parting the black stormy clouds in a burning blaze. The flames traveled high above the clouds before with a mere wave of the hand the creature dispersed the energy high into the atmosphere. Naruto found himself temporarily speechless at the masterful display of such raw power and the control over it.

"Be warned though," The creature continued, "This freedom comes at a cost. If you don't maintain absolute control over the element you risk being devoured by it. Many people have been killed or driven insane because they lacked such control. The darkness element is a storm of raw power; if you don't take care you may find yourself swept up in your own attack alongside your enemies. Remember this lesson well."

Before Naruto could reply both the creature and the landscape began to fade from view. Darkness closed in and soon the blond found himself floating alone in a black sea of shadows. A moment later the world reformed itself around him and he was back inside his carriage. The Shikabane-hon was lying limp in his lap. It's yellowed and cracked pages now void of any writing. Closing the book and setting it beside him the young demon's mind thought over all he'd just learned, careful to memorize the event completely.

Slowly however he turned his thoughts back to his mission, _"We've been traveling nonstop for the past three days through the Land of Fire. We should be approaching Konoha soon. The only question is what do I do when I get there?"_

Peeking out from behind the curtains of the carriage's window for a second time that day the blond saw the sun beginning to rise on the horizon. Its rays shining through the lightly snow covered branches of the green forest he was currently traveling through. As the carriage continued on its way his thoughts turned to Hikage and the information he'd learned from the man. Since he'd dealt with the corrupt slime ball Naruto had learned that Hikage and the man's father Giroba were not the only ones guilty of condemning him to Red Rock Prison. Nor were they the only ones deserving of an early grave. The true perpetrators were a secret group that remained shadowed in secrecy.

_"Just what is the Ninth Order and who's a part of it?"_

Unfortunately he didn't have an answer to either of those questions however if Hikage's information was accurate then Giroba would. That would mean he would need to interrogate the man, draw all the information he needed out of Giroba so he could pursue this mysterious organization. He would hunt down its members that currently enjoyed hiding in anonymity and bring them to a very bloody justice.

Regrettably once he got to Konoha, he couldn't just interrogate and kill Giroba. No, Konoha was the largest village in the Land of Fire and one of the most powerful military forces on the planet. If the man was found dead or missing the same day as when the young demon arrived in the village suspicion would almost instantly fall on him. No he would have to be patient and wait. In Konoha he would wear the mask of a kind young man searching for his place in the world while secretly keeping his true dark motives hidden. He would manipulate and use the villagers around him, slowly worming his way into every strata of Konoha's society like a serpent strangling the life from its prey as he searched for the members of the secret organization. Only when he stood over their broken and mangled bodies would his revenge be complete. The key to success was the information Giroba possessed and so he would have to be cautious in how he dealt with the man.

A cruel smile passed across Naruto's feature's as he thought, _"Your days are numbered Giroba. I'm coming for you and after I'm done I'll destroy Ninth Order too. Nothing will stand in my way."_

* * *

Elsewhere in the early morning two redheaded women walked through the streets of Konhagakure. The older of these two women was a thirty three year old Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze although if one were to guess by her physical appearance alone they would have thought she was in her early twenties. She had a strong fit body that retained every one of its feminine curves giving her a sensual hourglass figure. Her pale alabaster skin was smooth and flawless and contrasted drastically with her bloody red hair. It was her hair that was her most striking feature which had earned her the nickname the "Red Death" back when she had been on active duty as an S-Class ninja. Kushina had large D-cup breasts that strained against her white short sleeve blouse. Over which she wore a simple green dress that went down to her knees with two thin straps that wrapped around her shoulders. Adorning her feet were dark heeled ninja sandals.

Her dark violet eyes glanced across the village which was covered in a thin layer of white snow as she thought to herself, _"Only a month left until winter is over. I know our country doesn't have very cold weather but I still can't wait until spring."_

The younger of the two women was Kushina's fifteen year old daughter Kasumi. She was a beautiful young woman with long blood red hair kept in two loose shoulder length pigtails. Like her mother she had violet eyes and smooth flawless alabaster skin. In fact their appearance was so similar that had Kasumi been a few years older the two women might have been mistaken for sisters instead of mother and daughter. The only thing that physically differentiated the two beyond age was the three whisker-like marks on each of the young girl's cheeks giving her a cute face while simultaneously marking her as the Kyubi Jinchuriki. Her clothing consisted of an orange sleeveless jacket that came down to just below her C-cup breasts, leaving her midriff fully exposed. Around the edges of the jacket was black trim while on the back was the spiral symbol of the Uzumaki Clan imprinted on it. Currently it was zipped only partway up exposing a generous amount of cleavage. Below that she wore a pair of tight orange extremely short shorts that clung to her body like a second skin and barely covered her ass. Threaded through the belt holes on her shorts was a black belt, attached to it behind her was her ninja tools pouch. On her feet she wore black shinobi sandals.

Kushina's eyes glanced over at her daughter, her gaze instantly going to the whisker marks adorning Kasumi's cheeks. It brought back memories to the night of her children's birth when the village was attacked by a mysterious masked man who had managed to release the Kyubi who at the time has been sealed inside herself. Her husband Minato fought the man while Kushina used what was left of her strength to protect her children. In the end the Sandaime, in an effort to protect the village he so dearly loved, performed the Dead Demon Consuming Seal Jutsu. It was a technique Minato had taught the man which summons the Shinigami himself to ripe the soul out of an adversary at the cost of the user's own soul. The Sandaime had used the technique to stop the Kyubi by sealing its soul into Kasumi making her the new Kyubi Jinchuriki.

The redheaded mother couldn't help but wonder how her daughter would handle having the fox demon sealed inside her for the rest of her life. She knew, and at times had experienced herself back when she was one, how most Jinchuriki in the world were treated. They were hated and seen as either the physical embodiment of the demon they contained in human flesh or a secret weapon to be used against a village's enemies. Thankfully that hadn't been the case with Kushina's and Minato's daughter. Kasumi had lived a charmed life, loved and admired by a village that saw her as their future Hokage.

"Something wrong Kaa-san?" Kasumi asked having noticed her mother's gaze on her.

Deciding she didn't need to burden her daughter with her worries Kushina smiled and said playfully, "Just thinking you must be cold in your outfit. It is winter still you know."

The younger girl merely smiled back and said, "I feel fine. I don't even notice the cold."

Of course they both knew that the real reason for this was the Kyubi. The fox demon wouldn't let her die from something as simple as cold weather. The demon's chakra and healing abilities protected her. She could walk around in the snow naked during the harshest winter and wouldn't feel the cold. It was also why in all her life she'd never been sick even once. Although Kushina did wish her daughter wouldn't wear such provocative clothing regardless of the season however having been a teenager herself once, the mother knew and understood her daughter's desire to feel attractive and desirable to others her age.

As both women continued on their way they noticed the streets were currently mostly empty with only a few shopkeepers here and there seen setting up for the day. That was common considering it was still early in the morning; most people weren't even out of bed yet. They walked silently through the village, each one carrying a bouquet of flowers. Their route eventually led them to a cemetery with a white stone wall wrapping around it and a metal gate in the center. On either side of the gate was a Konoha ninja standing guard.

As they approached one of the guards smiled and said, "Good morning Kushina-sama, how are you?"

Smiling politely back at the man Kushina replied, "I'm well, thank you for asking. May my daughter and I go in?"

"Of course." He said opening the door for the two women.

Entering the cemetery Kushina was reminded of the losses the village had sustained over the years…as well as her own loss. The cemetery the two redheads walked in was a private graveyard not open to the public. In it were buried the remains of past Kages and their families. It was also the place she came to visit her son Naruto, Kasumi's twin brother.

_"He'd be fifteen right now…" _Kushina thought sadly as her daughter and her laid their flowers across his snow covered grave.

Ten years ago her son Naruto vanished one night from the Namikaze compound, at the time he'd been only five years of age. Her husband Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, launched an investigation as to what had befallen their son. Unfortunately the investigation never uncovered what had happened to Naruto. It was suspected that he was kidnapped though by who remains to this very day a mystery. Some in the village thought it was Iwagakure to get revenge on Minato for the catastrophic damage he did to their armies in the last shinobi world war. Others placed blame on the Yondaime's political enemies inside the village. Regardless only one thing was certain, Naruto was gone and in all likelihood he'd never be seen again. Three years after his suspected kidnapping Minato had insisted to his wife that they should hold a funeral for their son.

_"He's gone Kushina," _Minato had said, _"He's gone and in all likelihood dead. He's not coming back. We need to move on. It's what Naruto would have wanted."_

Reluctantly Kushina agreed but it didn't make the pain any easier. Ever since then Kushina had felt as if a part of her had been ripped out from the depths of her heart. She stayed strong for her daughter and husband's sake, something that was expected of the wife of the Hokage. Still her heart never stopped longing for the answer to the one question she so desperately wanted answered, what happened to her son?

"I wish Tou-san would come here with us more often." Kasumi said sadly as she gazed at her twin brother's grave.

So did Kushina however instead of saying so she tried to defend her husband, "Your father is the Hokage dear. He's a very busy man with the lives of tens of thousands in his hands every day."

She couldn't blame her daughter for wanting to spend time with her father. Kushina felt as if she never got to see or spend time with Minato herself. He was always busy in meetings or doing something or another for the village. She respected that he was Hokage and had to make decisions that affected the lives of thousands on a daily basis however it would still be nice if he took some time to spend with his family. The fact that she rarely got to see her own husband left Kushina feeling alone and abandoned at times. Even so she didn't let anyone see how she felt. She was a reflection on Minato and she didn't want to do something to embarrass him so each day she would continue to smile and act like there was nothing wrong. All the while burying the loneliness she felt deep inside.

"I know Kaa-san," Kasumi sighed sadly in response, "I guess I just miss Onii-san."

Wrapping a comforting arm around her daughter's shoulder the redheaded mother said, "We all do honey, we all do."

The two stayed like that for a long while just staring at Naruto's grave. Each one absorbed in their own thoughts. Finally it was Kushina who broke the silence as she said, "In a few days you'll be graduating the academy and become a full fledged Genin Kasumi. It feels like only yesterday that you and your brother were playing at home…before…he was…"

Kushina just didn't have the heart to finish that sentence.

"It's okay Kaa-san," Kasumi said reassuringly before offering her mother a bright smile, "In a way Onii-san is still with us in our hearts. That's why I work hard at the academy every day, I want to be a great ninja and make him proud."

After hearing those words Kushina felt her own sense of pride fill her. Despite the loss of one of her two children, she was truly a lucky mother to have such a beautiful and compassionate daughter. Smiling she said, "I'm sure you will Kasumi."

Kushina wrapped her arms around her daughter in a loving hug before saying in a playful tone of voice, "But you won't make Genin if you're late for class."

Nodding Kasumi said her goodbyes before rushing off to the academy. Kushina's eyes followed her daughter's figure until she faded into the distance. Smiling she thought to herself, _"Even though you may be gone Naruto you will always be in our thoughts. A treasure kept deep in our hearts."_

* * *

Two chunin's sat beneath a small wooden stand with a roof extending outward to provide a shady awning. They sat at a wooden table, the only furniture in the open aired room. They both wore standard Konoha uniforms with Chunin vests and both were bored as they were the unwilling victims of guard duty.

Sighing loudly Kotetsu Hagane said, "Its morning and already I'm bored out of my mind. I hate guard duty!"

"Quite complaining," His partner and best friend Izumo Kamizuki shot back, "Guarding Konoha's main gate is an important task. If an attack from foreign ninja comes it'll come here first."

"I know." Kotetsu said running a hand through his spiky black hair.

"Besides we wouldn't have been stuck on guard duty for the past month if you hadn't let your curiosity get the better of you and opened the scroll we were assigned to transport to the Fire Daimyo. A scroll the Yondaime himself gave explicit orders not to open I might add." Izumo said disapprovingly.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you weren't curious!"

"As a matter a fact no I wasn't. Unlike some people I'm a professional." Izumo tried sounding serious but in truth he'd been dying to find out what the scroll contained at the time.

Of course in the end they had both looked causing Kotetsu to laugh as he relived the memory saying, "Who would have thought that sealed inside was porno magazines."

Izumo blushed at the memory of finding half a dozen issues of _Slutty Schoolgirls _and _BDSM Babes_. Honestly there were some things about the Fire Daimyo, not to mention any high ranking government officials that could make his life hell, which he just didn't want to know. Not one little bit.

"I wonder if his wife knows he's using ninja to secretly smuggle porn into their home?" The spiky black haired man said still laughing.

Smirking Izumo added, "If she ever finds out she'll probably kill him."

That got a hearty laugh out of the both of them. Slowly as their laughter died down they came across a strange scene. Passing through the gate was a black luxurious carriage common to nobles surrounded by ten samurai guards wearing crimson and black armor with silver masks walking alongside it. It was pulled by four coal black horse which was managed by the driver who had bright gleaming red eyes and dressed all in black with a large hat that hid his face in shadows.

"Well that's something you don't see every day."Kotetsu said surprised.

Standing up Izumo called out, "Excuse me sir! We need you to sign in; it's the law here in Konoha."

* * *

Naruto stepped out of his carriage, a kind smile on his face as he advanced over to the two Chunin. In a pleasant and respectful voice he said, "My apologies gentlemen. I haven't been in Konoha before so I don't know all the rules."

"Don't worry about it that happens all the time," The man who'd called out to his carriage said politely, "My name is Izumo and this is my squad mate Kotetsu."

"Yo!" The spiky black haired man said in a friendly manner.

"We need you to register here before we let you into the village. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Izumo said pulling out a pen and clipboard.

Still smiling his fake pleasant smile the blond replied, "There's no need to apologize. You two are just doing your duty."

Smiling back Izumo said, "Could you please give me your name?"

"Sasaki." Naruto lied giving the man his alias.

"Your clan name?"

Feigning embarrassment the blond said, "I'm afraid I don't have one."

"Don't have one," Kotetsu said confused, "How does that happen?"

"My parents died when I was too young to remember them leaving me an orphan. In truth I don't know what their clan name was."

"I'm sorry." The black haired man said and he truly was. Kotetsu had grown up with great parents and a loving family. To lose that and at such a young age, it was something he knew he wouldn't have been able to handle if it had happened to him.

"Can you tell me your reason for coming to Konoha?" Izumo asked, changing the subject after a brief moment of awkward silence.

"I was hoping to become a ninja." Naruto said giving an amalgam of truth and lies.

He did hope to become a ninja but not out of a desire to protect the innocent like most naïve ninja academy students. To him it was merely a desire to learn the killing arts of humans in order to make himself stronger while he operated in Konoha. Especially if he had to associate with mortals for the foreseeable future it would be wise to study how they fought. After all he may be a demon but there were still many powerful humans who could kill him. Besides all that, there was a possibility that some or all of the members of the Ninth Order were ninja and he should be prepared to face them in combat.

"Really? That's unusual for someone with your obvious wealth Sasaki-sama if you don't mind me saying so."

"Please just call me Sasaki. I grew up listening to amazing stories of ninjas and the adventures they went on as a kid and it became a dream of mine to become one."

Smiling Izumo said, "That's common amongst children though you'll have to go through the ninja academy first. We'll I think we're done here; you'll need to speak with the Hokage if you want to attend the academy though. He's located in the Hokage Tower in the center of the village, welcome to Konohagakure."

"Thank you," Naruto said as he started to walk away before stopping and turning around, "Oh I forgot to mention I have a pet. I hope it won't be a problem."

"What are we talking about? A cat? Bird?" Kotetsu asked with an amused snort finding the question humorous.

"A wolf." Naruto replied before whistling. Trotting out of the carriage was the black wolf Mamoru. He walked over to his master, his tail wagging happily. At the moment he looked more like a house broken dog than a dangerous wolf. Of course the young demon knew better than anyone else how deceiving appearances can be.

Nodding Izumo said, "Shouldn't be a problem. Our village is home to the Inuzuka clan who has similar animals."

"Once again you have my sincere thanks." The blond said in a friendly manner before heading back to his carriage. He tossed a scroll to the driver of the carriage and said, "I'll be walking from here. Please see to my accommodations for the night."

"Of course Sasaki-sama." The driver said smiling widely.

"Be sure to follow all of my exact specifications inside the scroll."

"I will not fail you."

With that Naruto and Mamoru headed into the village alone. His carriage accompanied by the samurai guards left, disappearing through its streets. This would give the blond a chance to see with his own eyes the village he was born into and the place his quest for vengeance had brought him to.

* * *

"We'll I'll be damned," Kotetsu said, "I never thought I'd see the day where I'd meet a noble without a stick up his ass. He even knows how to say thank you!"

"Maybe but I can't shake the feeling there's more to him than he lets on. How often do you see samurai outside of the Land of Iron?" Izumo replied suspiciously.

"Even if he is a little secretive, you got to admit Sasaki's a nice guy to be around. He doesn't seem to have that air of superiority most men of his wealth have."

"Do you think he can actually make it as a ninja though?"

Shrugging Kotetsu said, "Don't know, only time will tell. Though I think the village is about to get much more lively with his arrival."

* * *

Naruto and Mamoru walked down the street at a leisurely pace as he took in the view. It was an odd feeling walking down the village you were born in without a single memory of it. But that was soon cast aside; he wasn't here to rediscover his past. No he was here for one reason and one reason only. Nothing would stop him or stand in his way.

As he continued down the street the blond demon could tell he was attracting attention from the villagers. Many openly stared at him and his canine companion. It wasn't fear or anxiety he saw in their eyes though. It was curiosity and sometimes it might have been infatuation if the women blushing at his handsome features were anything to go on. No doubt by the end of the day the entire village will be abuzz with news of the mysterious rich stranger and his pet. Still he was used to the attention so he merely smiled to the people he walked by, at times even offering a friendly hello.

A few minutes later he turned down the street as he headed towards the Hokage Tower, which was still a ways off, when he caught sight of something truly beautiful. Coming down the street towards him was a stunning redheaded woman. Her skin was pale and fair with dark violet eyes. The sensual curves of her body and D-cup breasts were pure physical perfection. Everything about this woman radiated flawlessness. Indeed it made Naruto wonder if he could truly be looking at a mortal or if perhaps this was a goddess who had come to earth. He watched her perfect figure walk towards him, her every step full of grace and elegance. Even the way she carried herself, tall and confident yet feminine and sexy, drew him in. She wore simple clothing, a plain white blouse and a green knee high dress, yet it didn't detract from her beauty. If anything it magnified it.

Though he was enamored with her beauty the young demon was careful not to broadcast his feelings for all to see. Instead he watched her with a friendly but unreadable expression. As she came closer Naruto put his most pleasant smile on and called out warmly, "Excuse me miss!"

At first she didn't even acknowledge he'd spoken to her. It was only after she was a few steps past him that he realized she wasn't going to stop. Advancing in her direction he again called out, "Excuse me miss!"

This slowed the redhead down. Reluctantly turning to him she kept her face neutral and asked, "Can I help you sir?"

_"Oh she is good. She's civil outwardly without revealing a hint of what she's really thinking."_ Naruto thought to himself impressed before saying kindly, "I'm sorry to bother such a lovely young lady but I am new to your village and I was hoping you could direct me…"

The rest of his sentence trailed off as she cut him off coolly saying, "A map can be purchased in many of the surrounding shops, good day."

She started to turn to leave when the blond said, "I think perhaps you misunderstand."

"And I think it is you who doesn't understand. Perhaps my husband should be informed of this harassment?" Though her words and tone were harsh Naruto saw a fire in her eyes, a longing that he had never seen before and didn't quite understand. It was glorious and only enhanced her beauty further.

Bowing low Naruto said apologetically, "If I have insulted you forgive me. I was merely hoping to get directions to the Hokage Tower. I will trouble you no longer."

Though he already knew the gist of how to get to the Hokage Tower it had been a convenient excuse to speak with the goddess before him. Still he couldn't compromise his mission here in Konoha by upsetting an unknown woman who could potentially cause problems, even if she was stunningly beautiful. So he turned away from her and began to depart.

He'd gotten no further than a couple steps away when he heard her say, "Wait."

Turning back Naruto saw a hint of an apologetic look on her face as she continued, "I'm the one who should apologize. I thought you were hitting on me or trying to get into bed with me. Unfortunately some men have tried that with me before despite the fact they know I'm a married woman."

Offering her a second bow the blond replied, "It was my fault for our misunderstanding I'm sure. I confess that I do find you exceptionally attractive however I would never be so crude as to do such a distasteful thing."

A small almost imperceptible smile crossed her features as she said, "My name is Kushina Namikaze."

_"Namikaze! That's my clan name! Just who is this striking woman?"_ Naruto thought shocked and it took all his willpower not to show it outwardly. This of all things was not something he expected to hear.

"Sir?" She said confused as to his sudden silence.

Smiling warmly he said, "My name is Sasaki. It is my greatest pleasure to meet you."

The faintest of blushes graced Kushina's face before suddenly Mamoru began growling and snarling menacingly at her. The redhead's eyes narrowed warily at the black wolf as he a bared his white razor sharp fangs at her.

"Mamoru!" Naruto snapped and instantly the beast tucked his tail between his legs and let out a remorseful whine.

Smiling apologetically the fifteen year old said, "You must forgive my pet, he's very protective of me."

"It's alright," Kushina said smiling after a long moment, "Would it be alright if I pet him?"

"Of course."

Kneeling down on one knee the blond extended his hand towards the beautiful woman. Hesitantly she placed one of her delicate hands in his. A chill swept through her as Kushina thought to herself, _"His hands are as cold as ice! It's like holding hands with a corpse!"_

For the briefest moment, time itself seemed to grind to a halt as they both stared into each other's eyes. Her fiery violet eyes connected with his frozen blue ones. Slowly and reluctantly Naruto let the moment pass as the blond set her hand gently down on Mamoru's black fur.

A genuine smile of happiness graced her face as Kushina said, "His fur is so soft."

She knelt down next to the wolf, her hand gently petting him. In response to her tender touch the wolf's tail wagged happily. All of a sudden Mamoru leap up, his warm tongue cheerfully licking the side of Kushina's neck causing her to giggle in delight.

"He likes you," Naruto said, "I'm surprised, he doesn't typically take so quickly to strangers."

Standing back up she said happily, "I've got to go but I'm really glad to have met you Sasaki-san."

"The pleasure was all mine."

Just as Kushina was about to leave she gave him directions to the Hokage Tower before disappearing into the busy crowd of people traveling throughout the village. The young demon's eyes stared in the direction she went hoping to catch one last sight of her. When he didn't he reluctantly continued his journey to the tower. As he walked he thought to himself, _"Just who are you Kushina and how are you tied to the Namikaze clan?"_

* * *

Naruto's black carriage traveled away from the urban city blocks and into the more private sectors of Konoha where the wealthy lived. The driver drove the carriage on until it passed onto the private property of a wealthy civilian family whose large manor dwelled in the depths of a vast forest. The manor itself was a large stone building that from the outside appeared to have three floor levels with windows lining each of them. The front door to the building was constructed out of a dark wood and in front of which was a balcony with stone steps leading down to the ground below. Built into the ground was a white stone road that wrapped around a large fountain that sat before the manor and led through the forest to the edges of the property, the same road the black carriage had just driven down. The woods that surrounded the manor not only provided those who currently resided inside the house with their own personal forest but an excellent source of privacy as no one lived near the property for many miles in all directions.

_"This place will make a perfect home for Naruto-sama."_ The driver thought as he pulled the carriage up to the staircase that led to the manor's front door, the samurai accompanying it followed suit. The scroll Naruto had given him earlier that day gave instructions for him to locate and procure a residence with plenty of privacy. After several hours of searching the driver had finally found a place suitable for his master. A place where he could use his necromancy powers secretly without fear of discovery.

A dark haired male servant came out from the manor and asked, "Is there a reason you're trespassing on Ichirou-sama's property."

Stepping down from the carriage the driver replied, "Yes go and fetch your master."

"I will do no such thing now…."

Suddenly the driver's eyes began to glow red with a malevolent light as his mouth parted into a smile that revealed sharp white teeth, whatever else the servant planned on saying was lost as a creeping sense of dread began to pool inside him. It spread like a virus throughout his body causing him to tremble and shake. Images flashed before his mind, each one full of monstrous creatures and wolves ripping him apart piece by piece.

"I said go and fetch your master little insect." The driver repeated in a dark voice.

The servant quickly scurried away. A few minutes later an elderly white haired man appeared. He wore an expensive blue kimono and walked with a sense of arrogant pride. Advancing until he was a few steps away from the drive he said angrily, "Who are you to invade my home and threaten my servants?"

Giving a smile that sent a chill down the older man's spine the driver said, "My master has just arrived in town and is in need for a home while he stays in Konoha. I would like to procure your house for him."

"Ridiculous, get off by property before I report you to the Anbu!"

"Oh that is a shame," The driver said going over to the carriage and opening the door, "We were prepared to offer you this amount as our opening bid."

As soon as the door to the carriage opened out flowed a river of gold coins, diamonds, rubies, emeralds and all sorts of other precious jewels; it cascaded out and stopped just before Ichirou's feet. The older man's eyes went wide in shock as he gazed at the sheer amount of wealth before him. It was a sight in all his years he'd never seen before and one that awakened his inner greed.

In a stammering voice Ichirou said, "I-I think we can come to an arrangement after all."

* * *

Naruto entered the Hokage Tower and headed to the top floor while his pet wolf waited patiently outside. From there he entered into a large outer office. In it were several bookshelves lined with documents, folders, books, and scrolls. In the back of the room was a door that led to the Hokage's office and just before it was a desk. Sitting behind the desk was a pretty young woman around twenty years of age with long brown hair and dark eyes. She was currently in the process of reading a document when Naruto walked up to her.

"Excuse me, is the Hokage available?"

Glancing up the secretaries cheeks flushed bright red as she gazed on his strikingly attractive smiling features. His eyes in particular drew her in. They were like two ice glaciers, cool and refreshing yet harsh and dangerous. As she continued to gaze at him she felt her throat dry and her heart accelerate. She'd never felt this way before and it was exhilarating yet nerve wrecking. She couldn't tear her gaze away from his handsome face.

"Miss?"

Blinking the secretary managed to stutter out, "I-I'm sorry what did you say?"

Smiling politely he asked again, "Is the Hokage available?"

"Let me check," She said before pressing the intercom button on her desk embarrassed, "Hokage-sama there's someone here to see you."

Over the intercom the blond heard the Yondaime say, "Who is it?"

The secretary turned back to him with a questioning gaze.

"Tell him Sasaki."

Nodding she said, "It's a man by the name Sasaki sir."

There was a brief pause before the Yondaime replied, "Send him in."

Smiling and still blushing the secretary opened the door for Naruto and he stepped inside. The Hokage's office was just as big as the outer office with a series of large windows that offered an impressive view of the village in the back. In front of the windows was an expensive wooden desk behind which sat the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Along the walls were bookshelves with scrolls, books, and an assortment of papers stacked in orderly piles. Hanging above where the Yondaime sat behind his desk were framed photos of each of the previous Kages of Konohagakure on the wall.

Smiling Minato gestured to one of the empty chairs across the desk from him and said, "Please have a seat. It's an honor to meet you Sasaki-san."

"Thank you, the honors all mine." Naruto lied taking a seat, his face pleasant and smiling.

"I've heard a little about you these past few months."

_"And just what is it that you think you know about me?"_ The young demon sneered inwardly before saying politely, "All good news I hope."

Smiling Minato replied, "In truth I know very little beyond the fact that you're a noble from an unknown country. What I do know is mostly secondhand rumors."

"And what have you heard?"

"That you travel with Oda samurai, a clan that was said to have died out in the Land of Iron three hundred years ago."

"There were a few survivors who pledged their service to me." Naruto replied nonchalantly though of course this was a lie. The Oda clan had indeed died out and so he had used his necromancy powers to revive several members of the clan to serve as his zombie bodyguards.

There was a brief moment of silence as the Yondaime appeared deep in thought before putting on his best politian smile and asked, "Well what can I do for you while you're in Konoha?"

"I'm interested in joining the academy and becoming a shinobi?"

Cocking an eyebrow in surprise Minato said, "You want to be a ninja? You realize to do so you'll have to join our village and become a citizen of Konohagakure don't you? You'll have to pledge loyalty to our village and our village alone."

"Yes."

"There are also special laws that ninja must follow. For example you won't be able to leave the country and travel around at will anymore."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Are you also aware that academy students that are around your age are about to graduate in a few days. It's unlikely that you will learn everything you need to know in order to be a Genin in that timeframe. It would be best to wait until next year to begin your studies."

Naruto's smile broadened as he replied, "You don't need to worry I've been training these past five years and I'm more than ready."

The Hokage thought for a long while, still stunned a noble would make such an unusual request, before saying, "Alright how about this. I'll have one of my ninja test you to make sure your prepared for the harsh life of a shinobi. If you pass I'll wave the academy graduation exam and give you a shinobi headband with the rest of the students who pass the test. If you fail then you must give up becoming a ninja."

"You really don't want me becoming a shinobi?" The blond asked half jokingly.

"Honestly no, I'm not sure how prepared for such a life you are. I also don't know where you're from or where your loyalties lie."

Smiling Naruto said lying through his teeth, "I can understand that and you do deserve an explanation. I've traveled through countless countries throughout my life yet never having one to call home. I've always been the sheltered child never truly living life yet here in Konoha I think that can change. I want to join this village and serve as a ninja so I can have somewhere to belong, somewhere I can finally call home. I don't want to be a nomad anymore; I want to have a home and do something meaningful with my life, something positive for others."

The young demon watched Minato's reaction carefully. The Yondaime smiled widely as if moved by his words however Naruto was unsure if the man was buying it or not. This was a Kage after all; he would be capable of manufacturing false body language in order to deceive someone.

"Alright," The Yondaime said after careful thought, "If you are willing to agree to the terms I already stated then I'd be happy to give you a chance."

_"He's up to something."_ The blond thought suspiciously before saying, "I do and thank you."

Nodding the Kage said, "Good. Tomorrow report to the third training grounds, your proctor will meet you there and give you the test."

"I will and thank you for this opportunity."

Smiling Minato said while extending his hand towards Naruto, "Good luck tomorrow and welcome to Konoha Sasaki-san."

Shaking the Yondaime's hand the young demon replied, "Thank you."

Inwardly Naruto was smiling evilly as he thought to himself, _"I wonder just how welcoming you'd be if you realized you're shaking hands with a demon. I'll pass your little test Yondaime-san and continue my mission of vengeance here. Everything your village teaches me in the ninja arts will increase my power and drive me forward."_

The blond rose and was about to turn towards the office's door when Minato stopped him saying pleasantly, "Tomorrow night my wife and I are throwing a party for all the nobles and prominent clans in the village. We'd be honored if you'd attend."

Smiling Naruto said, "I'd be delighted."

"Excellent we'll see you there then."

* * *

Once Sasaki had left the room and the door to the office was closed Minato let out a sigh as he thought to himself, _"I don't trust that noble, there's just something about him that's…disturbing…"_

What truly perplexed the Hokage was why such a wealthy young man wished to become a ninja. Why would he risk his life when he had so much to lose? Minato understood the reasons the blond young man claimed however he didn't believe it for a second. Sasaki was far too intelligent to be motivated purely by such naïve reasons. No there was something more and the Yondaime intended to find out what.

"And I think I know just how to find out." Minato said smiling evilly, a dangerous light shinning in his eyes.

* * *

Later that evening as the last of the sun's rays disappeared on the horizon and the darkness of night closed in, Anko Mitarashi walked down the lamp lit streets of Konoha ignoring the leers of lust and the sneers of disgust from the villagers she passed by. This was something she had learned to get used to since the age of twelve when she'd stumbled into the village half dead after being betrayed and used in an experiment by her own sensei Orochimaru. Obsessed with immortality the snake sannin had created dozens of sadistic experiments that he'd tested on various unsuspecting and unwilling participants, Anko being one of them. He'd placed a curse seal on her body that had nearly killed her. What had transpired after that was a mystery to even Anko because Orochimaru had erased a large portion of her memory. By the time she'd made it back to Konoha Orochimaru had already defected with many of his crimes becoming public knowledge. The hatred and outrage directed at the snake sannin was also directed at her as most people in the village thought she might be a spy secretly working for Orochimaru or worse a monster just like him waiting for the villagers to let their guards down so she could play mad scientist.

Those rare few that didn't hate Anko openly only did so because they either wanted to fuck her or turn her into their sex slave. It was these reasons in particular that infuriated the young woman the most. This was also why she chose to dress extremely provocatively. It was her way of saying "fuck you you'll never get any of this." She wore a see through mesh shirt that sat tightly on her figure and held her C-cup breasts in place. She never ever wore a bra. To keep from flashing her bare tits every time she left home Anko wore a tan trench coat that barely covered her nipples but left her cleavage fully exposed. Around her neck she wore a small pendant of a snake fang that hung on a simple piece of rope. Further down her body she wore an extremely small tan miniskirt that barely covered her ass. It was so short that if she moved the wrong way her purple bikini style panties would be exposed for the world to see. Covering her feet were standard shinobi style sandals.

The purple haired kunoichi continued down the street, continuing to ignore the hate filled glares and whispers, until she came to a local bar. Going inside her brown eyes scanned the crowd until she saw a familiar face sitting at a nearby table. Smiling genuinely for the first time that day Anko called out happily while waving her hand excitedly, "Fumie-chan!"

Turning her head in the direction she'd heard her name said woman saw Anko and smiling waved her over. Heading over and taking a seat Anko said, "It's so good to see you again Fumie."

Smiling back warmly the woman replied, "It's good to see you too Anko."

Fumie was a woman of the same age as Anko but radically different. Unlike Anko who was a sadistic fowl mouthed kunoichi with a near addiction to dango and sake, Fumie was the exact opposite. She was a brown haired civilian who was always polite and courteous with a penchant for never swearing. Even the way they dressed was differed as Fumie wore a modest green kimono. Everything about the two women was so different that it was amazing that they were friends. In fact Fumie was Anko's best and only friend. At times it seemed like she was the only person in the entire village that treated the purple haired kunoichi with any form of civility and respect. She always made Anko feel like she was truly accepted and could truly be herself around the brown haired woman. It made her wish she could spend more time with her only friend but being a Tokubetsu Jōnin often kept her away on various missions.

"How are you," Fumie asked, "It's been a week since I last saw you."

"Sorry about that, I was away on a mission in the Land of Tea."

"Really, what were you doing there?"

Smiling sheepishly Anko said, "Sorry but I'm not supposed to talk about it. You know top secret and all that."

The brown haired woman waved it off nonchalantly saying, "Don't worry about it. I understand that there are something's you just can't talk about, especially with a civilian."

Anko felt a sudden warmth fill her heart at her friend's acceptance. The purple haired kunoichi didn't know what she did to earn such a kind friend but she was glad she had one. In all honesty she didn't know what she'd do if she lost Fumie and her friendship.

"Thanks." Was all the Tokubetsu Jōnin could say.

"Oh, have you found anything else out about the Chunin Exams?" The brown haired woman asked as if suddenly remembering something important.

A proud smirk stretched across Anko's lips as she said, "It was confirmed today by the Hokage himself. I'm this year's newest proctor for the second exam."

She felt a sense of pride as she spoke. Anko had been applying for the position of being the second proctor during the Chunin Exams for the past three years. Finally she'd been approved and who knows maybe this could be the start of something new for her. Maybe now finally some of the villagers will accept that she's not in league with her old sensei. Maybe this could be the beginning of a whole new life for her.

"Congratulations!" Fumie said excitedly.

"Thanks," Anko said before smirking sadistically, "Those poor little Genin's won't know what they're in for!"

That earned a chuckle out of the woman across from her, "I'm sure you'll make the most terrifying proctor to date."

"Fuck yeah I will! Hey let's get drinks to celebrate."

Before the civilian could reply the purple haired kunoichi was already heading over to the bar. Leaning over the counter Anko placed an order for two bottles of warm sake. She must have leaned over to far, or forgot how short her skirt was, because as Fumie watched her friend from a distance she spotted the woman's purple panties peeking out from beneath her skirt.

_"She really needs to dress a little more…discreetly."_ The brown haired woman thought with a sweat drop forming on the back of her head before she saw several other men noticing her friends accidental flash. A perverted smiling formed on their faces as they talked in a small group and pointed to Anko's nice round ass while her back was turned.

By the time the Tokubetsu Jōnin returned with both their drinks three of the men were heading in their direction. In a hushed voice Fumie warned to her friend as she took her seat, "Watch out, we've got some company.

"Shit, just my luck." Anko cursed under her breath.

"Hey there girls!" Said a smiling dark haired chunin. Behind him were two other male ninja who didn't even attempt to hide the fact that their eyes were roaming up and down Anko's curvy body.

"Get lost." The snake summoner growled.

"Don't be like that," The chunin said as he took a seat beside the purple haired Tokubetsu Jōnin his eyes staring down at her cleavage, "I've got a bottle of perfectly aged wine back in my apartment that I've been saving for a special occasion. Why don't you come back with my friends and me and have a drink. By the end of the night we'll make you feel real good."

Anko instinctively clenched her fists in anger causing one of the dark haired man's friends to laugh saying, "Looks like this slut's feisty; I like that."

Glancing over at Fumie another man said cheekily, "Hey why don't you join us. I bet your pussy could use a good pounding."

The man's hand began to reach out to grope one of Fumie's breasts when Anko instantly slapped his hand away. The snake summoner sent a bone chilling glare to all three men as she growled, "Don't you dare touch her scum!"

The three men were silent, slightly surprised at the venom in Anko's voice. She took advantage of the silence to continue, "I'll tell you numb nuts this once and only once. Go away or I'll make you regret it."

There was another moment of brief silence before all three men laughed in her face. The Tokubetsu Jōnin was stunned at their reaction. Did these idiots truly not think she would back up what she said? Didn't they have even the smallest glimmer of respect for her or her position as a kunoichi? It honestly made her wonder why she served and protected a village that treated her like this.

"Come on baby we all know your desperate for a good fuck." The dark haired chunin said smirking as his right hand traveled up Anko's right leg, heading beneath her skirt towards her panty covered womanhood.

Before his hand reached its intended destination, the kunoichi let out an enraged hiss before throwing a chakra enhanced punch to man's face. The strike was so fast that the chunin was lying on the floor, his nose broken and bloody, before he even knew what happened.

"YOU CUNT!" Both of the other two ninja's yelled angrily as they reached for a kunai.

Their movement however was too slow as Anko summoned half a dozen black eight foot long pythons. The serpents slithered across to the two men at lightning fast speeds and before they could grasp their weapons they were lying on the ground restrained by the summons. The python's bodies coiled around the men, squeezing them so tightly that their faces began to grow red with their eyes bulging. The snakes hissed menacingly sending both men's hearts racing in fear. Two more pythons slithered over to the last chunin that still lie on the ground holding his broken nose and coiled around him.

Anko smirked down at them evilly as she rose from her seat and said mockingly to the three men lying on the ground, "What's the matter? Don't you want to fuck this cunt's body?"

"Fuck….you…your just…Orochimaru's pet…" The dark haired chunin barely managed to get out as the snakes bodies tightened around him.

The purple haired kunoichi lowered her head, her bangs casting her face in shadows. The woman clenched her fist in rage as she screamed, "I'M NOT LIKE HIM!"

She stomped on the man's face, "YOU HEAR? I'M NOTHING LIKE THAT MONSTER!"

"Anko." Fumie called out concerned but her voice falling on deaf ears.

The Tokubetsu Jōnin just kept stomping on the man's face again and again and again; her shoes becoming coated in the man's crimson fluid as she kept screaming desperately, "I'M NOT LIKE HIM! I'M NOT LIKE HIM! I'M NOT LIKE HIM!"

"Anko!" Her best friend yelled this time rising and grabbing Anko by the shoulders and shaking the sense back into her.

The purple haired woman rounded on Fumie, her light brown eyes ablaze with anger and fury. Fumie took a step back shocked and more than a little frightened as she gazed into those eyes, eyes reflecting a desperate longing for acceptance and enraged at how she never received it. It scared the woman and the fear must have been visible on her face as after a moment Anko's own face changed from rage to surprise to finally recognition of the woman before her.

"Fumie…" The purple haired kunoichi said softly.

"OH GOD! SOMEONE CALL A MEDIC!"Someone screamed franticly.

Anko felt the wetness of the chunin's blood on her feet and glancing down was shocked at what she saw. Lying on the ground was the dark haired man, his face broken and mangled. Several of the man's bones were broken with his jaw visible dislocated. Blood oozed out from his head in great quantities; leaving it lying in a pool of the crimson liquid.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE FREAK!" Another person screamed angrily at Anko.

"SNAKE WHORE!"

"SPY!"

"TRAITOR!"

"She's just like Orochimaru." Someone said in a soft yet cold voice in the back of the tavern.

Anko heard it none the less and it felt as if she'd taken a sledgehammer to the stomach. She tried her best to distance herself in the minds of the villagers from her former master. But now, gazing around at the bars occupant's cold hate filled eyes she knew that it would never happen. After what she'd done this night, she would never be accepted. She would always be regarded as a freak, a monster. A lingering memory whose very presence reminds the villagers of the horrors Orochimaru caused. What about Fumie? She witnessed everything she did just now!

_"Oh god, what she must think of me?"_ The purple haired woman thought horrified.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but Anko would never give the villagers the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She spared one last look towards Fumie, a look that pleaded with the woman not to hate her, before running out of the tavern. She ran out into the night and just kept on running. There was no thought or rationale in her actions she just fled deeper and deeper into the village. It was as if she was trying to outrun her past and the things she'd done this night. Only when she'd reached the outskirts of the village and disappeared into a forest did she finally let her tears flow.

For a long time the Tokubetsu Jōnin just wandered the woods, unsure where she was exactly and not caring either. All her mind could see was the look of pure fear on Fumie's face and the broken features of the dark haired chunin. Turning her tear streaked face towards the crescent moon hanging high in the night's sky she thought to herself, _"What should I do now?"_

Silence was her only answer and in defeat she collapsed on the cold snow covered ground beneath a tall tree. In despair she wrapped her arms around her legs in a fetal position and lied there all alone. Her body shook from the cold as a light snow descended down onto the forest below but Anko ignored it. All she could do was lie there and cry.

A moment later there was a rustle of leaves in the forest. She paid it no mind yet it sounded again and then again after that. It almost sounded as if someone or something was approaching her. Hesitantly she sat up and that was when she saw it. Standing over her was a…a…a monster! Gasping in both shock and fear her body recoiled instinctively until she had her back pressed firmly against the tree's trunk.

The creature towered above her; it was roughly humanoid in shape with a large muscular body. It stood hunched over on two legs with sharp claws visible on it's' hands and feet. Sprouting off its body were sharp spikes around which grew black messy and tangled hair that shrouded most of its form. Its face was also covered in the same thick black hair giving it a blank featureless face save for a long wide jagged mouth that stretched wider across its skull than should be physically possible and two large yellow lidless eyes. Inside its mouth were rows upon rows of white razor sharp teeth.

_"What the fuck is this…thing!"_ Anko thought fearfully as the beast's face leaned in to a hairsbreadth from her own. The smell of blood and raw flesh wafted out of it mouth causing her stomach to grow sick from the stench.

The kunoichi stared into the monsters glowing yellow eyes, her heart accelerating in fear. An instant later the creature let loose a blood curdling shriek prompting Anko into action instinctively. She barely managed to rolled to the side and avoid getting her head ripped off by its massive jaw as the creature bit down where her head had been mere moments ago, its jaw latching onto the tree's thick trunk. Using the rolls momentum to bring the kunoichi to her feet she watched in horror as the monster's jaw ripped a massive chunk out of the tree effortlessly. Growling angrily the beast glared at the women, at its prey.

Flashing through a series of hand seals Anko called out, "Striking Shadow Snakes!"

Four green snakes shot out from the right sleeve of her tan trench coat. The serpents sailed through the air towards the creature. They wrapped around the beast to restrain it before sinking their fangs into its body. The hairy monstrosity roared again before using its clawed hands to tear the snakes off itself and rip them apart. Changing tactics the Tokubetsu Jōnin hurled a dozen kunai and shuriken at it. The creature merely charged forward at incredible speeds even as each of the weapons lodged itself in its torso. It didn't even phase the creature as it continued forward without any loss in momentum. If it suffered from any pain it was well hidden as it let loose a challenging cry from its throat.

Despite the dread chilling her very soul Anko charged forward, pumping chakra into her legs to boost her speed as she met the challenge. Her body contorted and lengthened in serpent-like fashions as she flipped and spun in the air, dodging the various swipes of the creature's clawed hands as she searched for a vulnerable spot on its body that wasn't covered in those sharp black spikes. As she lunged and twisted through the air the purple haired woman realized its head was the only place on the beast that wasn't protected.

Channeling a massive amount of chakra into her right fist Anko yelled, "Let's see how you like this bitch!"

She struck from directly behind the creature at the top of its exposed head; there was enough force in her attack to shatter the back of its skull and pulverize its brain. Before Anko's fist could connect the beast suddenly spun quickly, it's clawed fingers suddenly extending to unnatural lengths and shot at her. Before Anko realized what had happened, all ten of the beast's fingers were embedded deep into her stomach. The kunoichi cried out in pain as the fingers were ripped from her body. She screamed again when the beast's foot kicked her painfully in her wounded spot, the force behind it hurling her several yards away. Her body was sent skipping across the ground before skidding to a stop.

Anko rolled onto her back screaming in pain as she gazed down at her stomach where there was a large bloody tear. Crimson fluid gushed out of it with several of her intestines and organs visible and threatening to spill out should she move. Staying put however was not an option as even now the creature approached. Clamping a hand over the wound to hold her organs in the purple haired woman rose to her feet. Sharp rivets of pain lashed through her body, making her mind hazy and threatening to drive her into unconsciousness. Turning her head towards the beast, her eyes met that of the creature's and she knew she would die if she did not escape and so she ran.

Terror drove her on as she ran for her life through the forest as fast as she could muster, the pain of her wound draining her strength and making it difficult to move. The monster chased after her, driving her deeper into the forest. It must have realized she wasn't a threat to it anymore as the creature took its time in its pursuit. It toyed with her, at times drawing near to Anko and raking its claws across her back and body carving bloody furrows through her flesh. The impact would knock her down onto the snowy ground only for the creature to let her rise and begin the chase all over again.

For over an hour Anko ran through the snowy forest as the beast pursued, by then her entire body was covered completely in crimson ragged cuts weeping blood. Her body exhausted the purple haired woman stumbled forward a few more feet before falling one last time to the cold ground. As she lay face down in the snow she could hear the creature approaching and knew her time on earth was almost over.

_"I can't believe this is how I'm going to die…"_ She thought weakly as the monster walked over to stand towering above her limp form.

In one quick moment the creature stabbed one of its claws deep into the woman's back severing her spinal cord and causing a fountain of blood to spray out. The purple haired kunoichi heard rather than felt her backbone snap as she'd passed into shock, a merciful deadness drowning out all the pain she felt and numbing her mind. By the time the creature ripped its claw from her body it became obvious that her torso had just barely avoided being severed into two pieces. The last thought to pass through her drying mind was of the villagers whose hate filled faces even now tormented her, _"Why couldn't you ever accept me? I'm not like…Orochimaru…I'm…not…"_

* * *

"Foolish girl." Came the voice of a man as he came out from his hiding place in the woods.

He was a man in his early thirties with long green hair tied into a loose ponytail. His clothing consisted of a sleeveless red shirt and black pants. Over this he wore Anbu style body armor with a white chest plate. In the center of the plate was a black symbol of a strange creature, the same creature that had just butchered Anko Mitarashi.

He approached the bloody body of the dead woman, his eyes searching for any spark of life and finding none he nodded in satisfaction. The creature beside him stood motionless as a pet awaiting a command from its master. The green haired man turned away from the body and began to leave.

"Going somewhere?" Came a mysterious voice that stopped him in his tracks.

* * *

Naruto and his pet Mamoru stood in the shadows of the forest hidden from view. He'd spent the entire day walking the streets of Konoha, learning the layout of the village and observing the citizens who inhabit it. He'd been able to mingle among the masses under the guise of a friendly new visitor. Many villagers were eager to speak with him and the blond demon was able to use that to his advantage. It was amazing the amount of information you could learn with a friendly smile and a pleasant demeanor.

It was through these private chats with Konoha citizens that he learned where Giroba was hiding and had briefly scoped the place out. Located in the center of the village in a sector known as the Merchant Square where the wealthiest of merchants and tradesmen in Konoha lived and own shops. Giroba was no exception. On a piece of property sat a medium sized wooden compound constructed in typical fire country architecture. Surrounding the property protectively was a heavy metal bar fence. Also protecting the property were a dozen well armed ninja that patrolled the grounds outside the manor with no doubt many more inside. These ninja however were not Konoha shinobi instead they looked like a private security force, each one wearing an identical uniform. The uniform was entirely black and consisted of a face mask, combat vest, gloves, pants, and combat boots. Strapped across each of the guard's backs was a silver sheathed katana.

The only man Naruto had seen who wasn't wearing the uniform was Giroba's head of security, a man by the name Kazuki. He was in his early thirties with long green hair tied into a loose ponytail. His clothing consisted of a red shirt and long black pants over which was Anbu style body armor with a white chest plate. In the center of the plate was the black symbol of a strange beast the young demon had never seen before. This was also the exact same man that currently stood over the corpse of Anko Mitarahi.

Hidden he observed the odd scene he'd just stumbled onto while on his journey to his new home his driver had bought as instructed. Standing beside him silently was the ever present Mamoru. Naruto watched as Kazuki searching for any sign of life in the dead woman before him before nodding in approval. Next to the green haired man was a strange yet interesting creature, one that the blond had never seen before. Naruto was greatly curious as to what it was and where it came from. More than anything else he wanted to know how a human such as Kazuki could acquire and maintain control over it. Whatever it may be, it was obviously demonic.

Just as the green haired man was about to leave Naruto left the shadows and revealed himself saying aloud, "Going Somewhere?"

Kazuki and the creature turned towards him simultaneously. For a brief moment the head of Giroba's security force studied the blond before saying in a neutral tone of voice, "I believe your name is Sasaki."

"Indeed Kazuki-san." Naruto replied.

"You know my name?"

Offering the older man a predatory smile the blond said, "Since coming to Konoha I've learned more than your name. For instance I know you're the man in charge of Giroba-san's security."

"Do you make it your business to spy on people?" Kazuki asked sharply.

"I make it my business to be well informed no matter where I might be. Now tell me what are you doing on my property?"

The green haired man thought for a moment before saying, "Hunting, it keeps my skills sharp."

"You make it a habit to hunt women like they're wild beasts?"

"You mean Anko Mitarashi," Kazuki replied with a derisive snort, "She was more of a beast in life than most animals. I may not have been aware that this forest had recently come into your possession however I don't regret what I did here if that's what you were meaning. It's not like she'll be missed by the village either. No, I'm sure the villagers will be glad to learn the snake charmer is dead. All that leave's is what to do with you? "

Amused the blond said, "Is this where you threaten to kill me if I talk?"

"No," The green hair man said in a cold voice, "This is where you die! Attack!"

Instantly Kazuki's demonic monster charged forward to strike while its master leapt into the treetops above, disappearing from sight. Naruto merely smiled as he thought to himself, _"This should prove to be a interesting opportunity to test my ability to manipulate the darkness element."_

As the black haired fiend drew near Naruto extended both his arms towards it. Shooting out from both of his cloak's sleeves were over a dozen black tendrils of darkness. The black tentacles snaked forward at lightning fast speeds, their sharp pointed tips striking the creature's torso and piercing into it. A moment later Mamoru went changing at the beast, the wolf leapt up and sunk his teeth deep into its neck muscle. Despite the wounds the creature sustained it continued to charge forward unfazed, shredding the black tendrils and hurling Mamoru off it. The wolf skipped and skidded across the ground like a stone bouncing across a pond's surface before slamming into a nearby tree dazing the canine.

As the monster continued its charge towards Naruto, the young demon sensed something familiar about it. Dodging a strike from the creature he thought to himself, _"Just what is this beast and what about it is so familiar?"_

The creature struck again, raking its claws towards the blonds' head. Ducking the fifteen year old retaliated with a fierce kick to its knee. With a loud crunch the knee dislocated causing the fiend to tumble backwards onto the ground. It remained silent however, as if pain was meaningless to it. Naruto back flipped away, grunting as he landed on an injured leg. Several large puncture wounds and gashes were visible on his leg from when he kicked at the beast mere moments ago, the spikes that covered the creature's right leg and knee coated in his blood. Naruto ignored the pain as his flesh knit itself back together thanks to his demonic regenerative abilities.

The blond watched intrigued as the creature across from him could do the same, its leg also healing as the knee suddenly popped itself back into place. Intrigued the young demon said to himself, "Fascinating."

Standing back up the monster gave a deafening roar as if to challenge Naruto. It was answered by another roar as Mamoru reappeared now fully recovered. The wolf's black hair stood on end and his green eyes glared at the beast enraged. The demonic creature glared back, turning its head from the wolf to the blond and back again. As if by an unspoken agreement both Naruto and Mamoru charged forward simultaneously, the creature appearing unsure as to which it should strike at first.

Opening its mouth Mamoru spat a torrent of crimson and orange flames at the black monster. The creature dodge to the side to avoid the flames leaving it open to Naruto, the young man shaping darkness into the form of a spear. Continuing forward the blond slashed out at the creature, the blade slicing its left arm off at the elbow. Spinning the young demon followed through with the momentum of the attack and drove the blade into the beast's stomach.

Enraged the creature roared and struck the blond, its claws slicing deeply across his chest as he was hurled back against a tree. Struggling back to his feet, his wounds already beginning to heal, Naruto watched as the creatures stomach regenerated and its missing arm began to grow back from the stump. As the limb regenerated he saw a black putrid liquid spilling out like freshly spilled blood yet it was far too thick and tainted to truly be blood. As he continued to watch, the liquid began to smoke before evaporating into the air.

_"What is this thing made of?"_ Naruto thought to himself.

Just as the creature's arm fully reformed, Mamoru was on it firing multiple blasts of fire at it. The monster began to slowly retreat but the blond demon refused to allow that to happen. Reaching deep into his mind and dredging up the worst of his memories Naruto felt a surge of dark energy stronger than ever before. It flowed through his body like the tainted black blood flowing through the monster he fought, it was glorious yet there was something about the comparison that gnawed at the back of his mind.

Pushing the thought away and focusing on the fight Naruto thrust his hands in the beast's direction, all of his past suffering fueling his fury. Instantly the darkness element responded to his will and four black chains burst out of the ground and quickly wrapped around the creature's wrists and ankles before it could retreat further. Before the fiend could react the chains hoisted it high into the air, leaving it suspended helplessly.

The blond demon smiled as he enjoyed the power he had over the creature. Instantly he formed another black chain that shot up behind it and wrapped around its throat, strangling the life from it. Only that didn't happen. The chain coiled so tightly around the beast's neck that it drew black blood but despite that it didn't die or struggle to breathe. In fact now that he noticed it the creature didn't seem to breathe at all.

Cocking his head to the side Naruto pondered the reason behind such a thing. Again he felt a sense of something familiar about the beast. Slowly comprehension dawned on him as he thought to himself, _"This creature isn't alive! It's a mindless beast of pure darkness formed entirely out of the element. That can only mean Kazuki could have created it which makes him able to use…"_

A stream of fire shot out of the black wolf Mamoru's mouth and up at the creature. The chained beast struggled to give one last roar as the flames engulfed it. The yellow eyed monster lasted a few moments before its body burst into black liquid that rained down of the surrounding foliage. The dark fluid quickly transformed into smoke and evaporated, fading into pure nothingness.

"Well I didn't expect to meet another wielder of the darkness element," The young demon said smirking haughtily as the adrenaline from the fight still flowed through him, glancing through treetops in his search for the only man who could have created the monster, "So Kazuki-san, you can create monsters out of darkness. How intriguing…"

There was no response. The demon's cold blue eyes continued to gaze through the treetops, his senses fully alert, as he searched for Kazuki. A moment later both Naruto and Mamoru saw him racing atop the tree tops far away as he retreated back towards Konoha. The wolf looked to the blond for permission to pursue and his master nodded saying, "Go!"

Mamoru leapt high up into the treetops and shot after the green haired man. He let out a bone chilling howl deep into the night. Slowly the sounds of more howling could be heard answering the call in the distance; one by one they grew until it drowned out all other sound in the forest. It was a dark chorus sung by the children of the night.

A dark smile graced the demon's features as he said, "Run as fast as you like Kazuki, and let us see if you can escape with your life."

Naruto then turned his attention to the dead body of Anko Mitarashi. Advancing in her direction he gazed over her gory bloody form. She lay on her stomach with her back exposed, the snow beneath her stained crimson with her lifeblood. Partway up her back was a vicious wound that had severed her spinal cord and almost split her body in two. Unfazed and uncaring about the bloody scene before him, Naruto bent down over the body as he thought, _"It seems destiny and fate have affirmed my quest for vengeance by send me this gift. A servant who will aid me in bringing down Giroba and prying the information I need out of him."_

Carefully wrapping her in his black cloak he carried Anko's body away towards his manor. Her face was resting against the crook of his neck as he held her bridal style. If someone else had seen Naruto carrying her they might not have realized the purple haired woman was dead as the cloak completely concealed her wounds. Only her blank empty eyes revealed the truth, that she was no longer amongst the living. By the end of the night however that would change as the necromancer that held her even now prepared himself for the ritual that would raise her from the dead, forever binding them together as master and servant.

* * *

Kazuki ran as fast as he physically could even with chakra being channeled through his legs to boost his speed. He leapt from tree to tree as he quickly sought for the way out of the forest. Directly behind him were dozens of wolves snapping at his heals as they chased after him. The wolf leading them was a large black wolf with blazing green eyes. The same wolf he'd seen with Sasaki. The green haired man's heart raced in fear and he cursed under his breath as he weaved his way through the forest. He turned left then right before making a sharp turn through the trees in a desperate attempt to lose the hellhounds that raced after him.

_"Just what the hell are these things? They can't be ordinary wolves!"_ He thought franticly before suddenly a wolf leapt down on him from a tree above, its mouth wide open and ready to take his head off.

As the beast's jaws were about to close around his skull, Kazuki used a substitution jutsu and was replaced with a wooden log that shattered in wolf's mouth. The green haired man reappeared several meters away hoping to have thrown the wolves off his track with the jutsu. The howling and snarling he heard racing towards him in the darkness told him otherwise.

Gritting his teeth Kazuki thought as he ran as fast as he was able, _"Damn you Sasaki! Just what the hell are you anyways? I've never come across another who could use the darkness element with such skill…"_

The rest of his thought was cut off as he caught sight of several pairs of glowing red eyes just ahead of him. It was the only warning he got before a group of seven wolves shot out of the night at him. Their claws and fangs ready to tear the man to pieces. Terror began to close in around his heart. He had fought in many battles and killed many people in his lifetime however never before had Kazuki been in this situation, pursued by what he was sure was demons.

Thinking quickly he dived madly down from the branch he stood on moments before, falling to the ground below. In his rush he hadn't looked as to where he was jumping to, he'd merely acted blindly and because of this his body tumbled painfully down through dozens of branches. His body was battered as he fell, smashed against one tree limb and then another and then another after that. By the time he'd reached the ground Kazuki was covered in several large bruises and cuts. He landed painfully on his back, the wind driven from his lungs as he was temporarily dazed.

"Oh…shit..." He moaned before a loud growling snapped him back to his senses.

Struggling to stand, dread and fear took hold of him as he realized he was now surrounded by the pack of snarling wolves. They formed a tight ring around him, their white teeth flashing angrily as they closed in. A moment later they pounced on the man from all directions. Their bodies tackling him down to the ground as their claws and fangs pierced his flesh. Watching all this from a distance smugly was the same black wolf, his blazing green eyes glaring down at him as he watched his brethren claw and tear at him.

_"I-I can't die here…not like this…"_ Kazuki thought as he desperately fought several of the wolves off him.

Yet no matter how many times he knocked them off him or how many chakra enhanced punches he threw they just kept coming after him. Realizing he would soon be dead if he did not escape immediately, the green haired man formed his hands into a single hand seal. He had to kick and fight off several of the beasts just to do that much. Channeling the last of his chakra he activated the Body Flicker technique and disappeared into a swirl of leaves. The wolves he left behind snarled angrily at their prey's escape before they disappeared one by one into the darkness of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

And that's chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Dark Breach was a technique inspired from the Kingdom Hearts video games where members of Organization 13 open black portals to travel. Think of it as an advanced and more versatile version of the Body Flicker technique in the Naruto universe.


	3. Q and A

Hello all! Now obviously this isn't an actual chapter but I decided answer a few questions and concerns I've gotten after I posted the last chapter and rather than sending out several pm's I decided to answer them all at once. Plus I figure multiple people might have some of the same concerns. So let's begin!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

TakashiKomuro: Since there will be yuri can you put a warning please because I really don't like yuri but I do like your story?

Answer: I can definitely do that.

Banditdk19: Good story, mate! However while I like the theme, to me it doesn't look like Naruto will ever be in a position where he could extract his revenge. If even a lowly guy like Kazaki has knowledge of Dark Element, then that means there are plenty of overpowered people in that mysterious organisation and Naruto is too weak at the moment. He may become strong in 10 years or so but that's just too long, he will be exposed long before that. Actually, now that you let Kazaki escape, it means that Naruto is already exposed to Giroba on his first day in Konoha... You would think he would be more cautious on his first day in Konoha... Anyway, that's your story, I hope it will be updated regularly because I have a feeling it could be a long story.

Answer: The kind of storyline I'm planning will definitely make this a long story with plenty of powerful individuals Naruto has to confront. His current level of strength at the moment isn't enough so he will get stronger later on. Regarding Kazuki I have plans for him in this first story arc so I couldn't kill him off just yet. As far as updating my story regularly I can't guarantee that since I have other things going on in my life.

Darth Xion: Interesting… Also if Kazuki can use darkness element does that mean more prominent ninja like Kages & villians (Madara) could use it? Conversely is there a holy(light) element techniques? Also will Naruto(Sasaki) reveal his darkness skills to Konoha?

Answer: I haven't decided who can use the darkness element from the main cannon manga or if anyone will other than Naruto can. The characters that will be using it for the most part will be characters I made up and of those almost all, if not all, will have some form of connection to the Ninth Order. Regarding your second question, yes there will be a light element and techniques though I haven't fully decided who will use it yet. To answer your last question, Naruto will reveal some of his abilities but certainly not all.

ShadowBloodedge9396: Very nice. I'm guessing it won't be much longer before you reveal how you plan on getting Kushina to break off from Minato and be with her own son.  
Poor Anko. If this weren't a Necromancer Demon Naruto fic I'd be...upset at her death to put it mildly, but since Naruto has taken pity on her and is gonna revive her...yeah, nuff said. Question is, was Kazuki really killing her just cus he could, or was she a victim of this Ninth Order like Naruto was? That's all for now. Ja ne!

Answer: lol, this is interesting. I intentionally downplayed the reasons behind Anko's death in chapter two so I could surprise people in chapter three by revealing her death was ordered by the Ninth Order. But it seems you figured it out so all I can say is that I tip my hat to you. Congratz!

ClaudBloodbane: what happened to Yukina?

Answer: Wow, I keep getting this question a lot. Honestly I never expected for everyone to like her this much but I'm glad you guys do. Yes, she is most assuredly coming back just not yet. She still has important roles to play in the story but eventually she'll come back to be at Naruto's side again rather than being elsewhere. I just haven't gotten there in the story is all.

Thorndsword: I was interested until you gave the darkness power to Kazuki. It takes away from the uniqueness of it. When everyone is special, no one is.

Trinel: Thanks for the update, it's good to know you're continuing the story. It was a great chapter, however, there were a few things that were explained this chapter that made it not that cool. The first chapter had Naruto be so unique! And everything was so original, too, it was a great change of pace of the usual generic stuff that most authors write. But then with this chapter, it turns out that Naruto isn't unique, he, might, be the only necromancer, but there's other darkness users, and there's likely to be others that are more or less equals to Naruto but from the other elements. And it followed with Naruto coming back to Konoha, to become a Ninja. When it would've been interesting to see Naruto do something other than become involve that way. I really, really, hope that you're not using that to bring back the story to a pseudo canon storyline. It's likely that Anko will be involved in some way, maybe even as his team leader, so there's something to hold on to till the next chapter. I also wanted to see Kazuki die. Letting someone survive with knowing what he can do, can't be a good thing. And you left Yukina behind! Damn it! Anyway, looking forward to the next chapter! PS. Since it's a harem, and Kushina is in it, I'm also crossing my fingers for Kasumi to be in it, too.

Answer: I'm going to tackle both your two concerns since they are so similar. First I'm going to address the fact that I gave the darkness element to Kazuki which you both seem opposed to. You both seemed to think that because other people in my story can use the darkness element then that must mean Naruto doesn't have anything that makes him unique. I disagree; Naruto's uniqueness comes through the fact that he is the only necromancer left in existence. Also it is highly unrealistic that out of the entire world/different dimensions that there would be only one person capable of using the darkness element.

Now on to Trinel's concern about Naruto becoming a ninja. Naruto's return to Konoha is purely about getting revenge on Giroba and the Ninth Order. Just like using an alias, he's becoming a ninja as a cover to hide his real intentions. Plus it's tactically a good idea to learn how your enemy fights and right now he has no idea who's a part of the ninth order or working for them. For all he knows half the village could be serving the organization in secret. Regarding your concern with whether or not this story will follow the cannon storyline in the manga the answer is mostly a yes. I will dip in and out of the cannon story so some of the events in the manga will happen though I may change certain things. As far a Yunkina being left behind, I answered that with ClaudBloodbane's question and she will eventually be coming back. As far a Kazuki getting away is concerned I still have plans for his character in this story arc. Will Kasumi be in the harem? Yes she'll be in the harem.

I hope I didn't sound like I was preaching at the both of you but I felt you guys deserved a thorough answer to the questions and concerns you have. If either of you don't like the way the story is going I'm not going to be offended if you stop reading. I honestly don't care about how many people follow my story I just do this in my spare time for fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

See you all next time when chapter 3 is up.


End file.
